Twist of Fate
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: What if Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy's sister watch Raw live and come face to face with the one and only The Viper Randy Orton. Will Hayley fall for the viper's charm or will the viper have a taste of his own medicine?
1. New Beginning

_**What if Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy's sister watch Raw live and come face to face with the one and only The Viper Randy Orton. Will Hayley fall for the viper's charm or will the viper have a taste of his own medicine?**_

Hayley Nera Hardy. Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy, the wrestlers youngest sister. She is a singer-song writer. She is the exact replica of Jeff except she is just a girl. From the tattoos, to the hair colors (Her's are only highlights) to the way she talk, walk, mingle with others and the way she has respect and care for everybody just like him. Her brothers invited her to watch Monday Night Raw live so that she can meet all of their friends and her brothers' girlfriend. That night changed her whole life. Not to mention for the better.

Hayley's POV

I walked in a jam pack arena where my brother's are working. They asked me a couple of days ago if I wanted to come. I was kinda hoping I'm home working out and getting my self ready for the competition I'll be having in gymnastics. Since they're my brothers I can't say no I mean we barely see each other. If they went home they'll just stay for a day.

"Hales!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see my brother Matt calling me. I smiled and start walking towards him.

"Matt! I miss you. Hey where's Jeff?" I hugged him.

"Jeff's at his locker. He's been waiting for you." Matt informed me

"He should be. He's my brother. Besides he's the one that invited me here."

"Go see him. My match is next"

"Okay Matt make me proud. I know you'll win."

I walked down the hallways and bumped into a hard object, make that somebody.

"I'm sorry-" He started offering a hand.

"No. It's okay" I took his hand. I look up and saw face to face the Viper himself.

"May I asked who are you?" He said sweetly and nice.

"My name is Hayley. I'm looking for my brother."

"And who is he?" he asked smiling. Ohmiigosh! He's smiling at me

"Jeff Hardy. Do you know where he is?" I asked him

"Yeah. He's at his locker. Want me to show you where besides His locker is beside mine." He said looking at me as I nod.

We walk together and stopped at Jeff's locker.

"Thanks by the way. Nice meeting you."

"It's fine. Jeff's a real good friend of mine." He smiled at me. He walked in his locker which he share with legacy. I turned the door knob as it click, I silently walked in the room where I see my brother on top of a girl making out with their tops on the ground. Im guessing they're about to have sex because hey his kissing her neck and unclasp the girls bra.

"Next time you're about to have sex make sure you lock the door" My brother stopped and look up.  
They both looked at me and I can see the girl's cheek is red and so is my brother's.

"Hey." My brother said

"Is that all you can say. How about you both put your tops on and you hugged me" they did what I told them to do.

"All done. About what you saw..." My brother started.

"It's okay Jeffy. Just please next time lock the door. And who is this?" I said pointing at the girl.

"Well this is Trish. My girlfriend. Babe meet Hayley my sister,"

"I can see why. nice to finally meet you" I think she is hesitating whether or not to hug me.

"Me too. Though I know you already but I thought you retired?" I hugged her.

"Yeah I'm retired but I come on the road with Jeff." Trish said "I'm still embarrassed though" she added

"It's alright sorry If I ruined your moment" I giggled

"At least it's you because if it's Matt who knows what he'll do" Jeff said as we all giggled.

"Hey why did I hear my name?" Matt came out of no where.

Jeff and Trish exchange glances.

"Well I just told Jeff that I'm..." I started

"You're not pregnant are you?" He asked me

"No silly. That I'm officially releasing my album"

"Then why did you say who knows what I'll do?"

"Because you might just might treat me out"  
I started as Jeff and Trish mouthed "thank you". Matt grinned and hugged me.

"Matt!" A girl came toward us and gave Matt a quick kiss.

"Hey Hales. this is Amy but you can call her Lita. She's my Girl friend... again"

I run towards her and hugged her tight.

"I miss you" I told her

"I know. me too." We stopped hugging and went towards Jeff's rental car and drove towards a nearby restaurant.

So hope you enjoyed reading it. Please ignore my bad grammar

**A/N I don't own anything. The characters belong to the one and only Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon and the WWE. I only own Hayley.**

xoxo

nixieü


	2. The locker room's slowpokes

Chapter 2

"Thanks guys for inviting me here. Im really enjoying myself." I thanked them

"Its nice youre enjoying sweetie" Amy said

"I still can't believe it Aimes after how many years youre back with Matt. Its cool though I dont like Ash and Eve"

"As what my girlfriend or as a friend?" Matt asked

"Well I dont know I like them but as your girlfriend that time I dont like them."

"Speaking of friends, Matt I promised legacy will wait for them" Jeff butt in

"Legacy? I thought you dont like them?" I asked confused

"Yeah as the locker room call them "Slowpokes" cause man look how they walk" Matt answered while Trish, Amy and Jeff nodded

"Hey not fair were not that slow" somebody said

"Matt, Jeff stop saying that to this beautiful young lady" another one said

"Ted, Cody stop it youre scaring the girl" Another voice said that I recognized. No way its...

"Randy, man whats up?" Jeff greeted

"Nothing much" He replied

"Hey Hardy were not that slow. WWE wants us to walk in slow motion"

"Yeah right Cody" Trish said rolling her eyes

"Codes I had to admit when Im watching our entrance I figured out that I can take a bath and were STILL walking"

"See even Ted admits" Trish said

"Hey why dont you introduce us to the beautiful lady here" Ted said

"Hi umm Im Hayley. Im Jeff's twin sis."

"You again? Im guessing youre gonna stay on the road?" he said

"Yes I am. My brothers forced me."

"I see. Youre not interested in wrestling?"

"Not that much. I wrestle but my prior is singing and my studies."

"How old are you?"

"18 why? and you?"

"nothing just curious. Me Im let's say 27 yrs old"

A/N The age of the characters here are completely fiction

"Wow Randy stop getting the girl by yourself. My name is Ted that guy is Cody. were Legacy you?"

"Im Hayley Nera Hardy Im Matt and Jeff's younger and only sister"

"Nice meeting you." I said shaking his hands

"Guys she's OFF LIMITS"

"Matt!"

"Sorry. I'll go now maybe Amy needs me" He apologized

"Go!" Then Matt run as fast as he can out of the building

"Matt" Legacy and I said in unison causing us to crack up.

"Man youre pretty."

"So Ive been told. Thanks Cody by the way."

"You told me you can sing write?" Randy started and I nodded "good why dont you give us a sample "

"Randy..." I thought he's gonna stop him "That will be a great Idea."

"I know Ted."

"Guys I dont want to please?" I pleaded

"Please" Cody, Randy and Ted said while pouting

"Okay. Okay. Are we the only ones here?"

"the last time I checked where the last ones here" Cody said

"Okay"

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothin' can take you away from me Weve been down that road before But that's over now You keep me comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven Oh - once in your life you find someone Who will turn your world around Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me Oh there's lots that I could say But just hold me now Cause our love will light the way N' baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven

As I finished I see Legacy smiling and that's when I heard a clap

"Well done" he said

"Miz leave the poor firl alone"

"Why would I?" The miz said

"Because if you dont-" I cut randy's word

"I though we havent been properly introduce my name is Hayley" I look up and saw Legacy look confused. I smiled and winked at them

"Im the Miz and Im Aw-" I cut him of

"Awful"

"What did you say?" He said trying to intimidate me

"I said youre awful next time choose who youre messing with" I'm about to leave when he grab my wrist

"Apologize!" he demanded. I smiled at him and slap him as hard as I could. He's about to hit me when I heard Randy spoke up

"Miz if you love your face and leave Hayley alone" With that Miz left

"You okay?" He checked on me

"Yes thanks for saving me"

"Nothing big there" He smiled then I kiss his cheek

"Nice way to deal with Miz Hales.I never seen a girl do that" Ted complimented

"Agree. Never seen him that mad too. Randy really scared him off" Cody said as I slap hands with Legacy

"Thanks for having my back" I hugged them

"Anytime" Randy said

"Hales! We need to go!" Jeff shouted

"Okay I'll be there"

"We'll wait in the car"

"I'll go now guys bye Its really nice meeting you and thank you again" Before I left I kissed their cheeks 


	3. I hear voices in my head?

A/N I may have confused you Hayley is not Jeff's Twin sis. Then Im really sorry I have a lot of typographical error. thanks

By the way I would love to thank Aren21 for giving me my first review. Please enjoy

"Hales" Trish called me

"yeh?"

"I saw you with legacy. what's up with that?" Trish asked me as we proceed to our hotel room

"Nothing were just having fun."

"I saw the way you look at Orton. Just to warn you he's divorced"

"Nothings going on with us Trish. Nothing but pure adoration for his talent"

"That better be true sister or else Matt will be soooo Mad at you"

"Jeff please not you too"

"Sorry Hayley-bear but what Trish is saying is true, I saw the same attention"

"Jeffy-bear I just want you to believe me when I say nothing is going on with us." Is there? who am I kidding I like Randy. I really do.

"Okay sweetheart if you say so. Me and Trish will get going we have a lot of things to worry about."

"Bye Hayley dont worry your secret is safe with us. I really like you Hales" Trish hugged me and left with Jeff.

After a couple of minutes I fell asleep at the bed.  
After 30 mins I was awoken by voices talking around me

"Randy I know about your failed marriage, But I see the way you look at her I swear I never saw you look at Sam that way." He started "Im saying this as your best friend listen to me"

"Ted I understand youre concern. nothing is going on between me and Hayley"

"Doesnt seem that way to me and everybody else"

"Okay I just seem attracted to her but there is nothing going between us"

"Okay I believe you Ran."

After that I heard the door closed. Am I dreaming? Is it true that Randy is attracted to me? I shook all the thoughts away and try my hardest to sleep. I was again awoken by a very loud alarm clock.

"ughh who needs to get up at this early morning!" I groaned. As if everything I do amuses them, they laughed

"Still not a morning person huh?" Jeff said sitting beside me

"Not really. I used to go to school late so I can wake up anytime. here its only 5:oo and you need to get up cant believe it!"

"Cheer up hayley-bear were not going to work were just gonna hang with legacy."

"Okay. Better be up then." I stood up still groggily trying not to sound nonchalant

"Okay sis I'll be down stairs with Matt. Babe stay with Hales Get her fixed up"

I wasn't aware of the things happens inside the room. I stepped in the shower room and sung my favorite song How you love me now? by Hey Monday. I love that song to death. As I finished, I was surprised to see Trish waiting for me.

"Wow you really have a lot of things in common with Jeff, You have a very beautiful voice." She complimented

"Thanks. Trish I really want to talk to you about something"

"Okay Im all ears to you."

"Do you know where Legacy is rooming?"

"Why is that?"

"Cause I swear yesterday when you left me in here I was awoken by two voices talking. One is Im guessing Ted and the other is Randy. The weird thing is that they also talked about the same things you and Jeff told me"

"That is so weird. Anyway what did we say?"

"He said he is attracted to me and after that Ted is like "I believe you Ran" then I heard a door slammed"

"Arent you dreaming?"

"Not possible I tried pinching myself but it didnt work. Im sure I heard them"

"Alright sweetheart. I'll ask Jeff about that. and I promise I'll keep my mouth shut. But tell me something you cant lie."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Do you like Randy?"

"Well yeah as a friend"

"as a friend?"

"really... ugghh alright I like him a lot. I have a huge crush on him"

"Well then since were going in a fancy restaurant I'll put you in a nice black backless dress with slits at the side, killer heels and I'll put your hair down"

"Okay. Make sure he will notice me."

"Im not only gonna make him notice you I will also make sure he will soon ask you out."

"Thank you Trish Im really happy you are Jeff's Girlfriend."

"Youre welcome Hales now lets get going"

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it and while youre at it why dont you push that little button and give me comments. HAHAHA Im kidding of course.**

**Admit it or not I know you love me, **

**nixieü**


	4. Well done captain obvious

I swear I wish Trish will be Jeff's one and only. She's like the sister I never had. She I swear is my fairy God mother. Jeff planned a fancy dinner for him, trish, matt, lita, legacy, ted's girlfriend Diva's Champion Maryse, cody's girlfriend Kelly Kelly and me. I was dressed in black backless dress with slits on one side , I let my hair down, with a killer heels. Im not use to these stuffs and I wore it twice I think and its prom. I thanked her for the look and hugged her.

"Come on girls Hayley They're... Wow May I know your name young lady" Jeff smiled and winked at me offering his other hand

"Babe will you be jealous if I will escort two gorgeous ladies?" I smiled at Jeff as Trish replied

"No I wont"

"Then let's go..."

Jeff walked us out of the room where Matt and Lita is waiting

"Jeff you better go down here with the girls..." Matt stopped then looked at me

"Holy crap Hayley you are..."

"Stunning" Lita continued Matt's word still looking utterly surprise

"Matt you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth" Jeff said laughing

"Jeffrey you have your mouth hanging too when you saw Hayley"

"Okay jeez trishy." Jeff replied like a little boy

"Do I look that hideous to you guys?" They shook there head signaling for a no "Then why do I feel that you dont like my look?" I asked them as if I am about to cry. Trish nudge Jeff and Lita nudge Matt.

"Hey we dont mean it like that. Its just..." Matt started

"Youre not our little girl anymore. Its like yesterday where your big brothers watching you run around the house chasing Jack. Our baby sis who always gets us in trouble. Our little sis who I- We always love. Youre not that girl now youre a big girl" Jeff continued

"And now that youre big we wont only protect you from the mighty cockroaches but also from boys who we think is not good enough for you. And don't think no Never ever think we will forget or stop loving you okay?" Matt asked and I nodded.

"I love you my dear big brothers" I said and hugged my brothers as tight as I can.

"Awww... How sweet" Trish and Lita said in unison

"Sorry if you have to see that" I said wiping a tear away

"Look what you did Jeff it tooked me hours to do her make up" Trish said smacking Jeff's head

"Aww" Jeff groaned

"Hey hey Trish Im the only one allowed to hurt Matt and Jeff" I said smiling

"For a second I thought youre gonna defend me"

"That's life Jeffro deal with it" With that Trish and I slap hands

"Great I already have to deal with Hayley for 18 years and now you too." Jeff said

"Babe its your fault you introduce us"

"Yeah what she said. And beside were soul sisters" Me and Trish both giggled

"Ladies we should get going Legacy is on their way to the restaurant" Matt said

"Owkay big bro lead the way"

Matt lead us outside the house where a black limo is parked we went inside and the driver drove for about 45 mins and were here.

"Were here" Jeff said

"Well done captain obvious" Trish said

"Hey I was about to say that" I pout at Trish

"Too bad I said it first" trish said playfully sticking her tongue. 


	5. Looking forward to the date night

The restaurant is cool, a little fancy but overall its fine. I spotted Legacy and their girlfriends. Ted's talking to Maryse so is Cody to Kelly and Randy is talkin with someone on the phone.

"Oh My God is that you Hayley?" Ted asked me surprised. Randy turn his head and his jaw dropped.

"Hales? is.. that.. you?" Randy stuttered. I smiled at him.

"Yes why with that look?" I brought my Camera out and took picture of all three members of Legacy

"What the hell is that?" Cody asked.

"Well I took picture of you because the look on your faces are how do I say this..." I look over to Kelly and Maryse smiled and nodded

"Priceless" Me, Maryse and Kelly laugh together

"Great using our own catch phrase against us" Cody said sarcastically

"That's life deal with it" Kelly said pecking Cody's lips

"Pourquoi ne font pas vous deux recevez une pi ce s'il vous pla t ?" Maryse said looking over her confuse boyfriend and friends. She giggled

"Babe no speaking in french no one here knew what you are saying" Ted said

"Yeah right." Randy spoke for the first time since we came here

"Guys I believe she said You two" I pointed at Cody and Kelly "get a room am I right Ryse?"

"Yeah you speak french?"

"Bien s r je peux parler le bien-aim fran ais" (Of course I can speak French sweetheart)

"Great another girl who can speak french" Ted said rolling her eyes

"Leave them alone Ted and Cody stop sticking your tongue at Kelly" Randy said

"Ryse laisse garde de la conversation en fran ais s'ils coutume comprend"  
(Ryse lets keep talking in french so they wont understand)

"Les travaux pour moi Girly" Maryse replied (Works for me Girly)

"Great.." Both Cody and Ted groaned

"Ted et Cody peuvent tre une t te de dick quelquefois" (Ted and Cody can be a dick head sometimes)

"Je suis d'accord avec vous Hales. Qu'en haut avec vous et Randy ?"  
(I agree with you Hales. Whats up with you and Randy?)

"Rien Vraiment. Mais je resterai si je le dis isnt chaud. Je signifie qu'il doesnt a l'air de son ge" (Nothing Really. But I will lie if I say he isnt hot. I mean he doesnt look like his age) Randy smiled at our backs.

"Si vous signifiez s'il vous inviter sortir vous direz oui ? et je signifie s'il courtise vous fera qui est bon ? " (So you mean if he ask you out you'll say yes? and I mean if he court you will that be okay?)

"Oui de couler son Randy Orton pour pleurer d'outloud. Que me parlant. Mon fr re que j'ai mis sait que Jeff sera frais, donc fera les filles mais Matt. M'aider Il sera piss " (Yes of course its Randy Orton for crying outloud. Thats me talking. My brother's I dont know Jeff will be cool, so will the girls but Matt. Help me He'll be pissed)

"Did I just hear them talk about us?" Ted whispered and Randy shrugged

"Lets go ladies" Ted said referring to Maryse and Cody to Kelly

"Aurai-je ce plaisir de vous me joindre ce soir ? Je signifie si vous avez mis l'esprit" Randy smiled (Will I have this pleasure of you to join me tonight? I mean if you dont mind)

"Bien s r" (Of course) shit! Randy can speak french "You speak French?" I said stating the obvious

"Oui" (Yes)

"May I ask how?"

"Ive travel around the world for how many years now. I learn to pick up foreign languages quickly. You? as I see its your first time travelling with your brothers"

"Bien je suis tr s curieux dans apprend parler du fran ais si je lui demande de m'enseigner. Oui sa ma premi re fois je coutume est ici si Jeff a demand didnt m'a demand bien. " (Well I am very curious in learning how to speak french so I ask someone to teach me. Yes its my first time I wont be here if Jeff asked didnt asked me nicely.)

"I see what do you do?"

"Considering Im still at school, I sing I dance I cheer. sometimes I wrestle for a smaller promotion"

"Why do I have this feeling your not to thrilled to come with us. If youre any good Jeff could get you a job"

"That's what I dont like. I want to land here on my own without everybody's help"

"Okay. Juste me dire si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi. Si vous avez mis l'esprit je veux vous entra ner avec moi. Le train malade vous j'ai entendu youre bon. Vous pouvez un masque pour que personne fera aucun son vous. Le secret sera l'int rieur de moi et vous. " (Just tell me if you need anything. If you dont mind I want you to train with me. Ill train you I heard youre good. You can a mask so that no one will no its you. The secret will be within me and you.)

"I will love that"

"Im just wandering... Is what you said to Maryse true?"

"umm its embarassing to say but yeah."

"Its okay. After I train you, you can debut"

"Alright"

"Lets go they are all waiting"

We walked in the room just in time as Matt and the others are about to seat

"There you are baby sis"

"Matt! Dont call me that here its embarassing"  
Matt eventually stopped and look at his menu

"Maryse I need to talk to you" I said

"Just say it in french no one will understand"

"I cant"

"just do it I dont want to come over"

"Alright"

"Just be careful on what youre saying" Randy whispered in my ear. I felt him grinned

"Je veux vous dire juste que fait attention sur ce que vous dites du Legs, Mes fr res et leurs amies parce que Jeff peut nous comprendre. D'une mani re ou d'une autre aswell de bo te de trish et le plus d'une mani re importante... Im embarassed parce que Randy sait ce que parlaient de"  
(I just want to tell you that be careful on what you say about Legacy, My brothers and their girlfriends because Jeff can understand us. Somehow trish can aswell and most importantly... Im embarassed because Randy knows what were talking about)

"Crap, I should have not asked you that"

"Its okay Ryse Im not mad"

The dinner went by very fast. Me and Randy just look at each other sending secret messages.

"Its time to go"

"Okay Matt Ill follow you" I called out

"I had fun hope we can do it again sometime" I said as I hugged all the other legacy and their girlfriends "Do you guys mind if I steel Randy for a minute?" I added

"Sure we'll be in the car Ran" Cody said

"Hey"

"Hey what do you want to talk about?"

"Well nothing just came here to see you."

"then you see me alright. hey do you have plans tommorow?"

"No why?"

"We'll you go out with me tommorow?"

"Oui bien s r j'aimerai sortir avec l'homme de mes r ves" (Yes of course I will love to go out with the man of my dreams)

Randy smiled. I tiptoed and kiss his lips lightly. Surprisingly he kissed me back. After we broke the kiss we were both silent

"Ill see you around" I spoke up breaking the silence I was about to leave when he called me

Randy surprise me by kissing me. "Yeah see you around too. Looking forward to the date night" I sleep that night with the smile not leaving my face. 


	6. I'm done crying!

Was I that being too obvious? Great just what I needed...

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Hales wake up its almost time to go!" Matt called out

"Matt she needs to rest!" Jeff said

"If only she can be like Sabrina..."

"Matt don't ever bring Sab in this conversation."

"Why too painful cant handle it? I wish Sab is here. I wish everything is back to the way it is. I wish Sab is here instead of Hayley!"

"Its enough Matt! If you're very excited going to the arena just go I'll just get a ride with one of the guys. Not EVERYBODY is like Sab!"

"Jeff-" before Matt could finish Jeff's gone

"Great another fight between you two. Just go Matt, Jeff will be fine he just needs to cool-off" Amy said comforting Matt.

Matt nodded and left with Amy

"Hayley bear open the door. Its Jeff" Jeff waited for awhile before I open it. It revealed a red eyed me.

"Hayley do you want to go or Ill just ask someone to ride with?"

"I'll go with you pls. I don't want to see Matt"

"Okay. Baby girl did you hear our conversation?"

I nodded as I started to cry again

"I just don't get it why cant it be me? why Sab? its always Sab this, Sab that, She's good in everything, You should be like Sab blah blah blah. Why is Matt comparing me with Sab? Last time I check my name is Hayley not Sabrina!"

"Baby girl don't let Matt get to you okay you'll always be here in my heart okay? If Matt cant be your big brother then I will" Jeff said comforting me

"Jeff, Hales, Matt and Lita left already why aren't you dressed"

"I'll just go ride with the guys. I cant leave Hayley"

"Hales why are you crying?"

"Matt said something comparing her with Sab"

"I'm gonna kill him"

"No don't Trish its my big bros job" I said hugging Jeff tighter "I'm done crying because Matt keeps on bitching about Sab. As far as I am concerned You and Trish are my only Family. After Dad died its so painful I thought I wont get up then you're here to fix things up. You're there Jeff with me always, You're a better brother to me than Matt. I wish for Matt's sake Sab is here"

"Baby girl don't talk like that just go get dress. Randy and the guys are leaving soon they going to pick us up here"

"Okay Jeff thanks. you too Trish"

"No prob I want to have a sister too"

"okay I'll just go get dressed BRB"  
I went to take a shower and sang my favorite song. The Climb by Miley Cyrus

"She's been through a lot lately. I just wish she has someone right now"

"Yeah me too Trish. I cant believe I'm saying this but I can see how Randy can make her smile. I just wish he wont hurt Hayley."

Jeff went downstairs to see who is on the door. After a while when I got dress

"Hayley they are here lets go"

"Okay"

I went downstairs and meet them. I'm wearing a tank top covered by a hoodie with 'Aint the Lady to mess with' written at the back, shorts and boots with 2 1/2 inches heels.

"Hey Guys" I said as I hugged Cody and Kelly, then Maryse and Ted and last... drum roll please... Randy who else?

"Hey you look awesome" He said as he kissed my cheeks. "You don't look that good we will have a talk about that" He whispered

"Its okay I'm just sleepy"

"Then just sleep in the back and we'll just wake you up" Cody said

"Yeah besides we have a long drive" Ted said

We went inside the car and I drift off to my sleep

-Hayley's dream-

_"Please Sab, Please join me!" I begged Sab to come with me_

_"okay"_

_"I love you Sab youre a life saver"_

_"i know I know. Matt! me and Hales are going out"_

_"okay be careful"_

_"Where do you want to go?" Sab asked me_

_"The club" I replied_

_We drove for about 15 minutes before Sab yelled "SHIT! we dont have a break! Were gonna die!" thats the last thing I heard before we bumped to a tree. I just remember waking up seeing all the blood around me with Sab still in the drivers seat bleeding_

_"SABRINA MOORE HARDY PLEASE WAKE UP" I cried as I shook her back and forth_

_"Hayley" she muttered_

_"Sab please stay with me"_

_"Everythin... hurts... call Matt... Tell him I love him... tell Jeff I love him too... Hayley dont forget I... love... you..." She said as she reach for me and kissed my forehead and whispered "take good care of our brothers"_

_"Sab please wake up... Sab wake up... I need you" But still she isnt responding. Thats the last thing I remember before I passed out_

_-At the Hospital-_

_"Hey youre awake... Listen I dont know how to say this but..." Jeff started_

_"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DRIVING AT NIGHT! YOU KILLED SABRINA! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Matt yelled_

_"She's not your only sister!" Jeff said_

_"Get me out of here I want Sabrina get me out here!" I screamed_

_"No you cant! youre still hurt!" Jeff argued_

_"Get me out here please!" I begged_

_Fortunately Jeff let me go. I rushed to Sabrina's bed ignoring the pain my body is enduring_

_"Sabrina please come back I need you. I need my sister I need you. Dont leave me..." I cried and poured my eyes out_

_"Time of death 9:43 pm, May 26, 2009" The doctor announced_

_"NOOO!" I cried_

_I feel someone shaking me_

That's when I snap back to reality_  
_

"Hayley its just a dream shh. Its alright" Randy said hugging me to calm me down

"Hayley what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Jeff I dreamt of it again... I should've be the one who died not her"  
I said as I continue to cry in Randy's arms. I can feel all eyes on me

"huh?" Jeff asked confused

"Sab..." I whispered loud enough for everybody to hear

A/N So you like it? It wont hurt you to give me a reviews thanks by the way for reading...

nixieü


	7. I'm so totally gonna kill you!

A huge thanks to court court17 and barnsley gal 09 for giving me another review. See y'all at the bottom

"Baby girl it's just a dream stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault" Jeff said

I just nodded and I felt Randy's grip tighten

"Would you mind telling me what happened" Randy asked me

"Okay Ill tell you on our date tonight but you need to promise me to not tell Cody or Ted please" I whispered at him

"I promise" Randy said

"What did I hear about the date here" Jeff asked me

"Randy asked me out after the dinner. And I said yes you're not mad are you?"

"Not really. I told you so" Jeff said

"About what?"

"Me and Trish told you from day 1 you had the hots for Randy"

"Jeff! stop embarrassing your sister" Trish said

"Its okay. I have to ask you something Ted and Randy"

"Okay shoot" Ted said stroking Maryse's beautiful blonde hair

"Remember when we met at the parking lot?"  
Ted nod

"Well after that when I was sleeping I was awaken by voices talking around me"

"Wow you're turning like Randy" Cody teased

"Shut up let her continue" Randy said

"Then?" Ted asked

"I heard you two talking. The weird thing is that we talked the same thing"

"Huh?" Both ted and randy asked confused

"Is it true that you are attracted to me? Is it true about you looking at me better than the way you look at your ex wife Sam?"

"Oh that" Ted said

"Ted I'm so totally gonna kill you" Randy said

"Randy is it true?" I asked

"Yeah but I cant tell them to their faces yet" Randy replied

"Ooh that's sweet" I pecked Randy's lips

"Get a room!" Cody yelled

"Well you're lucky your driving because if you're not Ill kill you" Randy said

"Uh-oh Randy's mad" Ted teased

"Guys cut it out. If you keep yelling Kelly, Maryse and Trish will be awaken" I said

"Okay" the three legacy members nodded

"Good boys" I cooed

"Its legacy not dog-acy" Ted said

"Hahaha" I said

"Guys I'm gonna sleep so please be quiet or else" Jeff said

"Or else what?" Randy asked

"I'm not gonna let you date my sister"

"okay" Randy said

"The Great Viper Randy Orton scared of Jeff Hardy?" Cody teased

"Cody stop teasing Randy or Ill kill you then revive you so Randy can kill you again" I said

"Thanks" Randy said kissing my cheek

"I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Okay" Randy said

After 2 hours of driving Ted announced were here

"thanks for the ride guys" I said kissing their cheek and pecking Randy's lips

"Did I miss anything?" Trish asked

I smiled at her "Ill tell you later. I need your help anyways" I replied to her then turned to Randy "pick me up at 7 alright?"

"Okay bye guys" He kissed me

A/N Sorry if its short I promise the next will be longer. That's for now mwah to all my followers if theirs any hahhaha


	8. Since he makes you happy, Im happy

We walked to our hotel room that I shared with Trish and Jeff in complete silence well that's before the great Matt hardy shows up

"Hayley about earlier-" I cut him off

"Yeah yeah I know you wish I was the one who died. You wish that Sabrina is still here. Well news flash It kills me also to remember her dieing in front of me. It haunts me everytime Matt it does. Im her twin sister." I said trailing off

"Matt its best if you leave" Jeff said butting in

Matt left and soon Amy followed him

"Sorry Hales Matt is just being a dick" Amy said

"Its okay Hales Let it pass you have a date to attend to and its in an hour and a half" Jeff informed me

"Oh yeah that's it" I said snapping my fingers "You Trish need to help me"

"Okay but I need details and tell me why you kissed Randy earlier today"

"Alright. Well he asked me out after the dinner turns out we like each other. Then when all of you fell asleep I dreamt of May 27 the night Sab died. Apparently I am screaming in my sleep so he woke me up then Jeff said I could date him."

"Youre really close to Jeff"

"Yeah Im Jeff's miny me in the twins and Sab is Matt's"

"How come?"

"Wait here Im just gonna get something" I said

I came back with a photo in my hand

"Oh my Gosh you are so much alike"

"Yeah I know were Identical twins"

"the only difference is youre brunette she's black haired, youre green eyed and she is brown eyed, Youre fashion sense are like Jeff punk and hers are Matts which is preppy"

"Yeah and that's why Matt reacted to Sab's dying like that. He misses his miny me so much that he could trade both me and Hayley to get her back" Jeff said

"OH" Trish replied

"Trish I have a date to attend to hello? Randy would be here in less than an hour"

"Oh yeah I forgot" Trish replied getting her make ups and dress "Let's get started"

After half an hour or so...

Trish finally finished making me look good. This time she made me wear black dress with length 3 inches above the knee. killer heels. My hair is pulled down. and I put nothing in my face but an eyeliner and some lip gloss. See Im not a prep.

"Arrgh why am I wearing dress and heels together now a days?" I asked myself. My usual outfit will be like mini skirts/shorts, tribal t's, cap, eyeliner and 2 1/2 inches heels.

"That's because soon youll be dating Randy Orton" Trish stated getting out of the bathroom

"Babe mind if I talk to my sister alone?" Jeff asked Trish

"sure babe" Trish left

"You look stunning baby girl. Just so you know. I dont approve you dating Randy. But since he makes you happy Im happy. If he hurt you... Make sure I wont see him because If I do I'll kill him" Jeff hugged me

"Yeah Yeah I know the big brother routine. I love you Jeffy always have always will. I wont get my heart broken" I said hugging him back

"Me and Trish will be watching the game for tonight here are the keys. If you decided to go back here..." Jeff said before I cut him off

"Dont think of that! I know what youre thinking" I said punching him slightly

"Umm Hales Randy is here!" Trish called from downstairs

"Hey Rands" I said kissing his lips. I wasnt planning to break when someone cleared their throats.

"Randy, Hayley I did gave you my permission to date but that doesnt mean youre allowed to make out in front of me!" Jeff said pretending to be mad

"You do that all the time" I fired back joking of course.

"Alright. Seriously, Randy take care of my sister" Jeff said giving Randy a man hug. "Hurt her and I'll kill you" He whispered

"Not planning to Hardy boy" Randy replied

"You two better get going" Trish said

"Have fun. Make sure to use protections" Jeff said as Randy laughed. I felt like my cheeks are already burning.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy stop teasing your sister!" Trish shouted

"Yes Ma'am" Jeff replied

"Thanks Trish"

"Dont mention it sweety" Trish said

"Lets go" Randy called out

We went outside and I saw a limo parked out.

"You didnt have too"

"I want you to have our first date special"

"Aww that's sweet" I said as I pecked Randy's lips

The car ride is very quick as we pulled out to a Restaurant. We ate and dance and have fun. At about 11:30 pm we decided to go to Randy's hotel.

"Did I say you look really wonderful tonighT?" He asked

"Yes for the millionth time" I replied

"So are you planning to tell me what happened in the car and why youre sad?" He asked

"I guess so but it will take a while"

"Okay dear. Im all ears to you"

"Okay."

-Flashback-

Matt and Jeff Hardy are sitting in the porch of their house in Cameron when they heard there sisters calling them.

"Matt" little Sabrina said

"Jeff" Little hayley said as both launched into their brothers arms. That time Matt is 10 and Jeff is 9 and the twins are 3 years old. Matt is really closed to Sabrina and Jeff is to Hayley because they are really simillar to each other.

"Matt Jeff..." Our dad said wiping a tear

"Why daddy crying?" I asked

"Yah what she said" Sab followed.

"Your... mom... died..."

"Momma gone?" I asked

"Yes baby momma gone"

I cried really hard in Jeff's arms as I feel him cry too. Matt on the other hand comforted Sab.

After 10 years

"Jeff I had a bad news" Matt said

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"Dad had a car accident. He died immediately"

"Cant be true! Tell me youre Joking!" Jeff said trembling

"I wish I was Jeff. Wish I was" MAtt said

Jeff broke down in front of his brother. Jeff and Hayley are both close to their fathers so it was hard for them without him

"Matt what happened?" Sab said

"Dad died..." Matt said

"NO!" I screamed as Jeff came near me and hugged me.  
After 2 1/2 years

"Please Sab, Please join me!" I begged Sab to come with me

"okay"

"I love you Sab youre a life saver"

"i know I know. Matt! me and Hales are going out"

"okay be careful"

"Where do you want to go?" Sab asked me

"The club" I replied

We drove for about 15 minutes before Sab yelled "SHIT! we dont have a break! Were gonna die!" thats the last thing I heard before we bumped to a tree. I just remember waking up seeing all the blood around me with Sab still in the drivers seat bleeding

"SABRINA MOORE HARDY PLEASE WAKE UP" I cried as I shook her back and forth

"Hayley" she muttered

"Sab please stay with me"

"Everythin... hurts... call Matt... Tell him I love him... tell Jeff I love him too... Hayley dont forget I... love... you..." She said as she reach for me and kissed my forehead and whispered "take good care of our brothers"

"Sab please wake up... Sab wake up... I need you" But still she isnt responding. Thats the last thing I remember before I passed out

-At the Hospital-

"Hey youre awake... Listen I dont know how to say this but..." Jeff started

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DRIVING AT NIGHT! YOU KILLED SABRINA! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Matt yelled

"She's not your only sister!" Jeff said

"Get me out of here I want Sabrina get me out here!" I screamed

"No you cant! youre still hurt!" Jeff argued

"Get me out here please!" I begged

Fortunately Jeff let me go. I rushed to Sabrina's bed ignoring the pain my body is enduring

"Sabrina please come back I need you. I need my sister I need you. Dont leave me..." I cried and poured my eyes out

"Time of death 9:43 pm, May 26, 2009" The doctor announced

"NOOO!" I cried

-back to reality-

"Wow thats harsh" Randy said

"I know..." I sighed and tried to force a smile

"I know how to get your worries leave you for the rest of the night.." Randy said


	9. Call me captain baby oil, Ill kill you

**A/N I did a couple of changes first Randy is now 24 yrs old. Thanks just clearing things up**

"What do you have in mind?" I said smiling evily

"This" Randy said kissing me I began kissing him back then I felt his hands roaming in my dress.

"Oh Randy..." I said while he is lowering his kisses

"Are you sure?" Randy asked me. I nodded and we began making passionate love

"That was" I started

"Awesome" He finished. He noticed that my smile turn into a frown.

"You dont regret it do you?" He asked

"No sweety Its not that"

"Then what it is?"

"Im just afraid that after this you'll leave me. Then If not we will hide from others"

"No sweet cheeks Im gonna introduce you tommorow to my friends"

"Okay but after the vacation Ill be back in Cameron to Study"

"Then Ill call you and visit you if Im free"

"Its great"

"It feels good to finally call you my girlfriend" He said as he pulled me into another kiss. I lay my head in his chest and hug him until I fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

I woke up as my worse nightmare came to life. Randy is no where to be found. I checked the salas the bathroom and everywhere. I sighed, relieved because I saw a note written in Randys Handwriting.

Babe I just went to gym with the guys I'll be back soon. I love you.

-Randy

Then I heard my phone ring. I answered it.

"Hey babe. just woke up?"

"yeah"

"Ill be there in an hour just working out with the guys."

"Okay. I miss you baby"

"I missed you too. I love you" Randy as I heard Ted, Cody, John (Cena is his best friend here), Kofi, Evan and some other guys commented about him saying I love you first. I realized that Im on speaker phone.

"I love you too babe. Hey guys why dont you all take a lunch here Ill cook" I offered

"How did you know they can hear you?" Randy asked

"Well easy they are having snide comments so I figured they can hear me. So what do you say?" I ask

"Well sure if you can cook alot for Cena then we can" Cody joked

"haha Cody I dont eat that much okay I do but I still look good. at least I dont use so many baby oil" John teased back.

"Hey Hales what did I hear that you can wrestle?" Evan asked

"Yes I can wrestle but my prior is singing and studies so I have no chance in show casing my talent." I replied

"Well How about we guys here train you after all you taimed the Viper" John teased

"Stop teasing her John" Randy shot back

"Okay enough guys I would love that john" I said giggling.

"Okay Captain baby oil and I need to go before the fans sees us" John said as Randy growled.

"Okay byebye Johnny Boy, Korky (Matt Korklan is Evan's real name) Teddy bear, Codeman and goodbye my dear Captain baby oil" I said as I heard all the guys cracked up on my new nickname for them.

15 minutes later I heard somebody knocking on the door

"Randy Im glad youre..." I stop as I saw who's standing in front of me

"Look before you interrupt me all I wanna say is that Im sorry. I juat missed Sabrina, Hales I never meant anything I said. I realized that I still have one more sister and that's you. I cant lose you please forgive me" Matt said

"I dont know Matt you hurt my feelings really bad. I missed Sab too and I regret clubbing that time but you have to accept it She's gone" I said tearful

"I know that. That's why I wanna make things right. Im sorry. Im begging. Im pleading. please forgive me this whole week has been a nightmare for me I miss my little hayley bear." He said sincerely as he let a few tears to fall

"Its okay Matt I forgive you. I miss my Very Very Nosy big bro" I said as I hugged him

"Hey" He started

"I know that makes you Matt the big brother I adore" I replied

"Hales I have a dirt" Thats our secret code that only a Hardy know.

"Spill" I replied

"I got married"

"You!" I said mad

"Sorry" He apologize

"Im not at you for getting married I am mad at you for not telling me and not inviting me!"

"Because its the best thing I can do right now"

"Why is that?"

"I got Amy pregnant"

"Oh my God Im gonna be an Aunt!"

"Youre not mad?"

"Why wouldnt I be mad? I love Amy to death thats why Im devastated when you two broke up. Now I have more reason to love her IM GONNA BE AN AUNT!"

"Easy"

"Amy congratulations" I run to her and hugged her tight

"SO you two are okay now?" Amy asked

"Yes we are"

"I just noticed why are you in Randy's room?" Amy asked

"well umm we are now together and you know..." I replied shyly

"You sleep with him!" Matt yelled

"Matt thats why I didnt tell you!"

"Im just kidding its finally nice to see my sister date someone I know and I can trust. and If he hurt you Ill be tracking him down" He hugged me

"Not planning on it Hardy Boy" Randy said approaching us

"Yey they're here. Aimesters, Matty boo why dont you join me, Johnny Boy, Korky, Teddy bear, Codeman and my dear Captain baby oil for lunch?" I asked

"Nice one" John said slapping arms with me

"You do know that if you call me captain baby oil Ill kill you personally" Randy warned

"Look Captain baby oil is mad!" Cody and Ted teased Randy

"Shut up or Ill make you. no one calls Randy Captain baby oil except me and if you dare Ill kill you then revive you for him to kill you. Clear?" I warned jokingly of course

"Crystal" Cody said as we all cracked up

"But Im serious call me that in public your on your own" He started. I cleared my throat then he added "Yes sweetheart youre the only exception"

"Youre so falling for her." Ted said

"When Sam try to boss you, you'll end up fighting her. When it comes to Hardy girl youre like "Yes babe" or Youll do whatever she says" John said

"Yeah I know. I havent realized it either but I already love her and Im willing to fight over her. Nothing can compare to her not even the WWE Championship." He said

"Awww I love you too captain baby oil" I said as I peck his lips

"Get a room" Cody shouted

"In case you havent notice youre in our suite" Randy siad

"OUR?" I asked

"Its if you like to move in with me?" He asked

"I dont know if Matt and Jeff..."

"They already said yes"

"Okay then yes too I will love to move in with you"

Moments passed

"Hey Hales when are we gonna start with your training?" Evan asked

"As soon as possible my vacation is quick"

"How about I'll personally train you if you like" Randy offered

"I will love that Mr. Viper but I will love to be trained by this people to I want to learn more on different varieties of wrestling"

"Im okay with that" Randy said yawning

"Sleepy?" I asked and he nodded

"We need to go seems like The Viper has been slayed so Bye hales see you tomorrow" John bid goodbye as so the others and I smiled.

"Mr. Viper lets go get you to sleep" I whispered then kissing him.

"Okay Hayley bear" He stood up and we proceeded to bed. He changed to his pajamas and I changed into my night gown. He turn of the lights.

"Good night my dear Viper"

"Good night my baby" He said as we kiss for the last time and drift off to sleep.

**A/N Hope you like it again... Please RnR mwah  
**

**xoxo**,

_**nixieü**_


	10. I so do know your life!

**Hey here's a new chapter hope you guyz like it**

I woke up at around 7:oo in the morning. That's a new record.

"What smells good?" I asked still groggily

"Well me" Randy said grinning

"Haha Randy seriously I don't know you can cook"

"Well you don't know a lot about me babe" Randy said

"Like what?"

"My Life"

"I so do know your life"

"Prove it" He challenge

"Okie dokie"

"You so cant do it"

"I can"

"Start sweet cheeks"

"Full name Randal Keith Orton. Got in engaged with Samantha Speno at Nov., 2005. Got married in Sep. 21, 2007. Had his first daughter on July 12,2008. Studied for USMC for 38 days. Best friends with John Cena and divorce January 18, 2010 because former Mrs. Orton cheated on you with her best friend satisfied?" I ask

"Yeah I think. You're not mad about Alanna?"

"Not a chance. If it means loving you means loving Alanna then Ill do it"

"Thanks" He answered as he kissed me. Then his cell phone rings.

"Hey dad" He said looking at me and I nod

Randy's POV

"Hey dad" I said looking at Hayley as she nod "What's wrong?" I add

"It's Sam" My dad replied

"You know me and Sam are over I'm with someone now"

"She got into a car accident. She is still unconscious"

"What do you want me to do rush there and pretend I still love her?" I asked laughing

"No Randy Alanna is with her" After my dad said that I felt my heart twinge.

"Is something wrong with her?" Long silence "Dammit Dad tell me is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong with her except cry and cry. Sam had 4 flat lines already. Please come here as soon as you can"

"Okay dad Ill try put Yana on the phone" I said as I heard my little girl crying.  
"Baby stop crying Daddy will be there as soon as he can. Please stop crying and be good for your grand ma and grand pa okay? I love you." I said

"Yes Dada. Go here" She said between sobs

"Okay" Then she hung up

I returned to the room with tears in my eyes.

Hayley's POV

Randy returned and from the looks of it he'd been crying.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him as I hugged him close to me

"Yes Sam had an accident" He said. I felt jealousy rise on me but I decided to let him continue. "She's dying"

"WHAT!" I yelled

"No Its not what you think"

"Your STILL in love with your ex!"

"No Alanna is with her that time"

"Ohmigod I'm sorry"

"No its not your fault. She's fine though but she wont stop crying. My parents think I should be there."

"So?"

"So I can calm my daughter and let her meet her future Mommy and My parents to meet their future daughter in law. Hayley its not in the right time but I love you will you marry me?"

"Yes I will but you do know that I will finish my studies first right?"

"Yes of course I know that" He kissed me. After a couple of minutes I broke the kiss

"What's the matter?" He asked me

"Lets get packed"

"Why?"

"Because you need to go to the hospital and see your ex wife she needs you right now so does Alanna. I don't want them to think I'm getting you my own" I said as I pack for both me and Randy

"You're okay with me seeing Sam?"

"Yes I'm okay with that. I actually listened to explanations first before I jump with conclusions. You should do it too so promise me?"

"Okay I promise. Better call your brothers"

"Sure thing babe."

I dialed my brother's cell and he picked up

"Yo Hayley what do you need?" Jeff asked

"Well sorry to wake you up but I need your permission"

"For what?"

"I need to go to Missouri and go with my Fiance visit his daughter in the hospital"

"Fiance? Missouri?"

"Yes were going to St. Louis. Yes I'm gonna get married but if you think Ill get married right away that's not true. Were gonna wait till I graduate High school and a year or 2 of college." I replied

"Okay sure thing. Ill have to hear it from you when you land" He said as he hang up.

I walk back in the room seeing Randy already pack ready to leave.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected. His shock at me getting married. And for going to Missouri he's cool with it I just need to call him when we get there"

"Okay at least we don't have a problem with that"

We went out and boarded with the first flight they had going to Missouri. We boarded the plane First Class at about an hour and a half.

**A/N Next part will be uploaded soon. If it wont hurt you can click that pretty button that says "Review" and I'll be happy to read your comments whether good or bad. I love y'all**

**nixieü**


	11. KILL MY SUPPOSED BESTFRIEND!

We landed in St. Louis at about 1:oo in the afternoon.

"Baby were here wake up" I said as I shook Randy gently and pecking his lips

"Okay. I'm awake" He said kissing me back

We boarded out the plane and proceeded in the hospital that Sam is in.

"Randy thank goodness you made it" His mom said

"Yes Mom I made it. here is my fiancee Hayley but its not important now. Where is my daughter?" He said

"She's sleeping. But you need to go see Sam. She needs you. She's been waiting for you since she woke up" Randy's dad said

"I cant. I don't want. Not after what she did" He replied

"Randy go. Sam needs you Ill be ok Ill come with you if you want" I said assuring him its okay

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Yes of course I am" I said

"You're lucky to have a very understanding girl Randy" His dad said

We proceeded to Sam's room. She really looks like she's dying

"Randy..." She whispered

We walk towards her.

"I'm sorry. I do not have a lot of time I can feel it. Just let me explain what happened"

"Go" He whispered

"I was drugged that night. I regret it everyday we are apart. I love you and only you. Please Forgive me"

"Yes I forgive you Sam. I'm with someone now"

"I know. I accept it. When I'm gone just do me one favor" She asks turning her head towards me

"Yes sure what is it?" I asked

"Be a good mother to my daughter, get married and be the best wife you can be" She said as tears streamed down her face

"I will" I promise her

"Sam I want to ask for your permission. Can I marry Hayley?" He ask

"Yes. I feel safe to know she will take good care of the love of my life. Randy do me one favor" She said

"What do you want?" He ask as a single drop of tear passed his face

"Get her pregnant and KILL MY SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND" She said as all of us laugh

"I'm sure he will. Ill even name her after you" I said as I hugged her and she whispered "take care of them"

"In all seriousness, Hayley is it okay if I ask Randy to kiss me for the last time?" She ask weakness evident to her voice. Randy looked at me

"Sure"

Randy kissed Samantha as tears fell from both faces. Then we heard a sickening beep. Again Samantha has a flat line. Randy pulled away as the doctors try their best to revive her. Our biggest nightmare came to life as the doctor spoke.

"Time of death 3:54 pm, June 20, 2010"

Me and Randy both cried. His parents went in crying as well.

**4 months has passed now. Me and Randy are still growing strong. Amy is now 7 months pregnant. Trish and Jeff are getting married. Maryse and Ted goes public and announced Maryse's pregnancy by the looks of it everyone is. Ted is the no. 1 contender for the US Championship. Kelly and Cody still are together. WWE finally bring Kelly a break she is now WWE Diva's Champion due to Maryse's pregnancy and Cody is now intercontinental champion. Me and Alanna are getting along really good she even started to call me Mommy. I'm back at school. Randy still calls and visits me every time he has a break hey 1 more very very long year before Ill be Mrs. Orton. I can't wait.**

**A/N What do you think? Hope you like it. To get everything straight Randy Orton and Samantha Speno are still married in real life. Comments suggestion and violent reactions are accepted. **

_**xoxo**_

**nixieü  
**


	12. another year and another fight

The day started very typical. I woke up 6:oo in the morning for I have morning classes.

I wear my usual dress. Black tube top, black skirt, killer boots and black cap. I wore slight eyeliner and lipgloss. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to University of Carolina.

"Yo whats up?" My best friend Mark Chen ask me

"Good. I mean very good" I said as I slapped hands with him and my other friends

"Did you know that we have a couple of new wrestling teachers" Jaime informed me

"Really? Who?" I asked

"We still don't know" My band mate Shane told me

"I got to go Ill be late if I don't and by the way Shane we have a practice tonight so that we can release the album soon"

"Sure. I also need to go now" Shane informed me

Time went by quickly and now were at the wrestling gym waiting for our teacher.

"Everyone I need to tell you this. As all of you know we have couple of new trainers for wrestling. The reason for that is because I have been transferred to another school so without further adu your teachers are..." He started as everyone got anxious.

"The Legacy, the Hardy boys and the whole Raw roster!" Our former teacher announced

"WHAT!" My rival Rosalie shouted. Everyone looked at her. "That Hardy girl already had enough special treatment now her brothers and her boyfriend will now be our teachers! ugh!" She complained.

"Listen Like everybody here I don't get special treatment. I didn't ask for this! Like everybody here I'm as shock as you are! I don't-" Before I continued she launch herself at me I defended myself so I punched her back. I can feel my friends restraining us but they aren't strong enough. We officially started a war.

"LOCK THE DOOR DON'T LET ANYBODY IN!" I shouted. What me and Rosalie dont know is that all our new trainers are there watching our fight

"Let go of my hair!" She shouted

"Make me" I said as I pulled it as hard as I could. I twisted her arms and let my anger take over me. By this time both our faces are bloodied.

"This is why we don't get her mad at us" Mark commented

"Shut up and help me separate this two" Shane said

The whole football team help separate us. after minutes of trying they successfully did it.

"Apologize" Dean said (one of my friends)

"NO I WONT! Its her fault!"

"Why is it my fault? you're the one who had special treatment" Rosalie said as I lunged at her again only to be grab by my friends

"I wont apologize She should" I said as I wipe blood coming out of my nose

"Please just apologize Rosalie and she's right like everybody here she works for what she gets" Lucas said

"Alright I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She said as she bent down and cry hugging her hurting body.

"See. I just prove to you not only that I can wrestle but also I have no remorse in doing it. Never talked about me having special treatment or else you know what's gonna happen. And that goes for all of you" I said as everyone went quiet

"WOW. I'm never gonna get you that mad" Someone said. Which I thought is Randy.

"I agree never thought she can do that" I heard Jeff's voice

"OHMIGOD! How long have you been here?" I asked them

"Well we've been here since the beginning" Randy answered as he hugged me. I whispered "not here"

"Okay enough of the drama and lets start with the business" Ted said

"Were..." Cody started as they are interrupted by a voice

"ROSALIE NEWTON, HAYLEY HARDY GO TO MY OFFICE NOW! YOU FOLLOW ME" The dean said pointing at the teachers and the students.

"Ms. Newton its another year and another fight with Ms. Hardy what is it about this time?"

"You know the usual. She accuses me the same thing I defended myself" I answered

"Yes but in a violent way Ms. Hardy"

"Im sorry about that but she deserves it"

"Okay Both of you this serves as a warning if you two have another fight Ill suspend you" The dean of discipline warned

"Yes Sir" Rosalie said

"Yes dean" I said

"Both of you go to the clinic now and you can go home after" The dean ordered

Rosalie went out and I remained the dean looked at me

"Dean I'm okay I can manage" I said

"Hayley I'm serious about my threat for the Last three years you and Ms. Newton has been involved in a series of rumbles. Last year you almost got kicked out I don't want that to happen again. You carried our school's name better be careful" He said

"Yes Dean I know" I said as he dismissed me.

"Shit" I remembered my brothers are here

"Sooo you're a bad girl" Ted said

"Yes I am" I replied

"Nice wrestling skills" Randy said

"Hahaha. Told you I can wrestle. Hey wanna watch me perform a song?" I ask

"Yes sure"

"Okay follow me"

We went to where my friends are.

"Guys this are my friends" I said as all my friends nodded.

"These are my brothers, Legacy and my boy friend Randy"

"Soo Ros..." Dean started

"Don't dare continue or else Ill do what I did to her"

"Okay Ill be quiet" Dean apologize

"Shane lets play a song"

"What song?" he replied

"Friday I'll be over you" I said

"Nice choice" Shane comment

"Lets get this started" Lucas said

A/N This song is by Allison Iraheta of AI

Oh Yeah!  
Monday, Tuesday, We re were cool!  
Wednesday, I felt about you!  
Caught my heart by telling lies!  
You work what you appetite!

But silly me to believe.  
I was unique!  
When I m done, you put all the show.  
Oh, you gotta go!

Cause what s true, about you!  
Who are you when I m gone?  
Wanted to be with you.

Don t know but I was on.

Cause you got me to forget me.  
Oh you know that s true.  
Yeah you got me to forget me So Friday I ll be over you!

Oh Yeah!  
No No I ain t gonna cry!  
Go and be with her tonight!  
I really don t care what you do!  
Cause Friday I ll be over you!

And silly me to believe I was unique When I m done you put all the show!  
Oh, You gotta got!

Cause what s true about you Who are you when I m gone?  
Wanted to be with you?  
Don t know but I was on!

Cause you got me to forget me Oh you know that s true!  
Yeah you get me to forget me!  
So Friday I ll be over you!

Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!  
And Silly me to believe When I m done you put on a show Oh You know that s true!

Oh Oh!  
Cause you get me to forget me Oh! Yeah you get me to forget me So Friday I ll be over you

Cause what s true about you Who are you when I m gone?  
Wanted to be with you Don t know but I was on

Cause you get me to forget me Oh you know that s true Yeah you get me to forget me So Friday I ll be over you!

I finished as everybody clapped.

"So what do you think?" I ask them

"Its nice. I can use it when I return back in the ring that's if you will sing it for me" Maryse said

"Of course I will sing it for you. Ill ask Allison Iraheta for copyright use" I said

"You're the best" She said as she hugged me

I called Allison (my best friend) and ask if I can use her song. Apparently she said yes. I made my way over them

"She said yes" I said as Maryse hugged me and jump with me

"Hey don't you think you can sing Patron Tequila for me? WWE asked Paradiso Girls already they agreed. The only problem is that no one will sing it for me " Kelly said

"Of course I'll love to that for you" I said

"Thank you very much" She said

"Ill do everything for our Diva's Champ" I said

How do you like it so far? Hope you enjoy. It wont hurt if you click the review button over there.

**A/N I don't own Friday I'll be over you. Its by Allison Iraheta. I don't own Allison too (wish I do).**

**again feel free to give me reviews good or bad is accepted.**

**xoxo nixie**


	13. Author's Note!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Here's the deal guys, I don't think I can do this series anymore... **

**I mean I'm not that sure if anyone here is reading this story anymore.**

**So if you think I should continue let me know it and I'll try my best to post the rest of the story here.**

**If you're wondering, I have written almost up to chapter 15 already. **

**I'm still contemplating whether or not I should post it.**

**xoxo,**

**nixieü**


	14. You are my life!

**Well before anything I decided to continue. I mean what the heck Im just writing stories for fun so why do I care if Im not sure if there's someone reading my stories. What matters to me is that I entertain those who like and review my story so I'll continue until I dont have anymore Ideas. Love y'all**

Later the day...

After Randy and the guys so the fight and heard the dean's warning they asked me to tell them everything I do in school.

There in awe once Im finished. Randy, Jeff , Matt and Trish and Lita grinned, proudly at what I have been doing.

"Proves to me you're really my fiance" Randy said

"I know sweetheart. Thank you- " I didnt finish what I am about to say because I heard a little girl screaming.

"MOMMY!" Alanna yelled. I smiled and pick the little girl up.

"Hey little one how's your day?" I asked her. Alanna has been good to me and so far so good we're getting along. She treats me like her mother and I as young as 18 I treat her like my own daughter. I forgot for one second that we're not the only ones in the house just by looking at her.

"It is great mom. Daddy pwicked me upp and my fwends are jealous. Then we pwayed and pwayed and we pwayed in the swing its fun" She told me

"Oww So my little girl have fun then?" I asked her and she nod

"Okay go get dress. You, Daddy and Mommy will go eat in McDonalds. You like that huh?" I asked her as she run as fast as she can to her room

"Wow, You'll really make a good mother Hales" Maryse commented

"I agree with you there Ryse. She is really good I wish I could be like her when Junior is out" Amy commented

"Thanks Girlies. I know you'll be a good mother too" I replied

"Sweetheart I want to thank you" Randy said hugging me

"For what baby?" I asked him

"For being a good mother to Alanna, For staying with me and understanding me. But just for a warning... Stop spoiling my daughter"

"I'll try look babe. I know you've been honest to me, Now its my turn I want you to hear me out first okay?" I asked him

"Okay then I promise to let you finish first" He promised me

"Well in school I have this reputation. That's I am a play girl, I made out with every guy in the campus. two time my former boyfriends and many things. I want you to hear it from me and not from other people in school because I know you'll be mad if I didnt tell you" I finished as he was silent. I was already waiting for the worst, for him to break our engagement. He looked up and saw my eyes tearied.

"Dont cry baby. I wont do what you think I will. You're right I am relieve to hear it from you and not from others. Thank you for being completely honest with me" He said as he kissed my forehead and embrace me.

"And who am I to judge you? You accepted my daughter let me see my ex wife heck even kiss her, but most importantly it looks like the bad boy meets his match" he said as I tiptoed and kissed him.

"I love you Captain baby oil"

"I love you too Hayley-bear forever until the last days of my life." We where about to kiss when Alanna comes out

"mommy lets go!" She said as she tugged my skirt

"Okay baby lets go" I said as I heard the guys laughed.

"Bye Jeffy, Trishy, Matty boo, Aimster, Johnny Boy, Teddy bear, Frenchie, Codeman, Kellster and Korky. Make sure I came back here Our house is still standing" I said jokingly

"Yes ma'am" John said saluting

"Okay bye now" I said as I closed the door and hopped on the front seat with Alanna on my lap.

We ate at Mcdonalds Alanna's favorite food, french fries. After that we went to the park as Alanna played for hours. Its now 10:45 in the evening and were on our way home. Alanna is passed out in my lap. I smiled. finally I can safely say my life couldnt be any better. Randy and Alanna are my life now.

"Sweetie you look kinda distant is everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah just thinking"

"About what?"

"About how my life is perfect. And how much I love you"

"I love you too"

"Even if Im not Alanna's real mother, I love her too. You and Alanna, Mr. Orton are my life my everything I cant live without you"

"You are my life too and no championship belt can replace the happiness you gave me" We met half way as Randy kissed me.

**A/N again what do you think? Comment reactions and suggestions are accepted. Feel free to comment**

**xoxo**

** nixie**


	15. we're trying to eat here

**A/N Again thanks for those who read my story. I love you guys. Please continue to review...**

I put Alanna in bed as soon as we went home. I kissed her forehead and went to mine and Randy's room. I smiled at the scene in front of me. Randy must be really tired that he went straight to bed. I slowly slid inside the bed carefully not to wake Randy up.

"Hey" He said embracing me

"Hey to you too" I said kissing him

"Join me here" He smiled devilishly

"Mr. Viper I have classes tomorrow and you should go to sleep because you have a lot of teaching to do"

"Alright just come here" I came over him and kiss him good night

-Next Morning-

"Mommy, Mommy wake up" Alanna jump from my bed

"Sweetie Where's your daddy?" I asked Alanna kissing her forehead

"Daddy's cooking"

"Alright sweet heart go get dress and you'll go to grand pa's house okay?"

"Yey!" Alanna went to her room and get changed

I on the other hand got dress and proceeded down stairs where all the other superstars are already dress.

"Hey sister good Morning" Jeff called out

"yeah your Viper is in the kitchen"

"I know I'm going there now"

I went to the kitchen where Randy is preparing the breakfast.

"Hey Baby Oil" I said putting my hair up in a pony tail

"Yes?" He asked

"Let's eat" He said as he ushered me to the table

"Babe is it okay if I leave Yana with my dad?"

"Sure why not. After all she loves hanging out with your dad"

"Okay" He called the guys and they started eating.

"Wow. It's delicious sweet heart" I told him

"Thank you" He said as I kissed him

"Guys we're trying to eat here" Matt pointed out

"Whatever Matt" I said as I stuck my tongue out

"Very Mature" Matt said doing the same

"stop it" Amy told him nudging him

"Alright guys hurry up I'm gonna be late!"

After they finished eating, we went to school. I rode with Amy, Trish, Kelly and Maryse so that no one will suspect.

The bell rung signaling the start of classes.

I went separate ways and went to my class.

"Alright since everybody's here I want to inform the senior class that since it's the middle of the year our focus are ~drum roll~ WRESTLING!" Mr Collins announced

"Finally!" Dean, Mark and Shane yelled altogether

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes Ms. Hardy I'm not joking. I'll let your teachers take over" Mr. Collins said as he left. In case you're wondering, due to the series of fighting , The Dean separate me and Rosalie.

**Sorry if I took this long to update my schedule is really hectic this days. And also forgive me if this chapter is short.**

**I forgot to mention before, I don't own anything. The characters belongs to WWE, Vince Mcmahon and themselves. It includes Randy Orton as well (Hope I own him). I just own the sweet Future Mrs. Orton, Hayley Hardy!  
**

**Next Chapter will be their first day in wrestling classes.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**


	16. PAIN IS MY PARADISE!

**Okay before anything else I have done another stupid thing. You see at the previous chapter I mentioned that Hayley's dad died. So since I already posted the past chapter I dont intend to change it. From this chapter onwards, Gilbert Hardy (their dad) is still alive. That's all and enjoy the story...**

"Okay get up guys" Cody said

"Were gonna teach you to wrestle each other considering there is a girl in here" Ted said looking at me

"I can do it" I said looking back at him

"Alright let's start. Were gonna sit here and watch you guys while John you'll be the ref" Korky said

"Okay let's start with the guy named Shane Lester and uh oh Hayley Hardy" Jeff said

"You want to change opponents?" Matt asked me

"No way! I can do this trust me" I said

"Are you sure?" Randy asked me

"Of course I am. Shane dear don't hold back"

"I will not hurt you" Shane said

"Oh come on" I said slapping him continously.

"Whatever you do I wont fight you back because youre a girl" That's it. I kicked him in the face

"I may still be a girl but I proved that I can kick your ass anytime come on hit me I promise Shane I can take it"  
He is still hesitating and trying to get out of the match. The only thing I can do is to provoke him.

"Look at me Shane" I said as he look at me "Imagine Im Carla. Imagine what she did to you look at me! April 24th remember? You found her cheating on you! That bitch never love you and you believe her. What does it make you? You're stupid for believing all of her lies" This is what Im waiting for. Shane's face turned red as he run towards me putting me in a head lock.

"PAIN IS MY PARADISE!" I yelled as I kicked him and delivered a Randy Orton back breaker.

He got up and hit me with a back breaker of his own. I got up and from behind I delivered side effects (made famous by Matt Hardy). We both layed in the ring breathing heavily. He gets up from the ring preparing to deliver a moonsault when out of no where I delivered my version of RKO which I called Sudden death. I smirked as I succesfully nail it. I went to the top rope and delivered a succesfull Moonsault. I go for the win and 1, 2, 3 the match is over and John raise my arms.

"Shane Im sorry" I said extending my hands as he gently accepted it.

"No problem its really fun sparing with you" He said as he hugged me

"Im sorry for bringing Carla in, thats the only thing I think will stop you from holding back"

"No problem and btw it succeed." He look at the others and said "Next time if you want to have the time of your lives dont hold back and wrestle Hayley she is damn good"

"Okay what a nice match up you two. Everybody take 5" Jerky said (Jericho)

Everybody left leaving the roster and me alone.

"I like the RKO babe" Randy said kissing my forehead

"Not bad sis" Matt commented

"Are you nuts? Your great. The moonsault is sick" Jeff said smiling

"That's what you get if I have a powerhouse brother, boy friend and friends and a sick high flying brother"

They laughed.

"You're definitely ready to join WWE" Randy said

"Babe I told you I'll think about it" I said

"Hales why is Shane not attacking you at first?" Cody said

"Well he doesn't like hitting girls" I explained

"then why suddenly he turns red and starts attacking you?" Ted asked

"I brought up her cheating and lying ex. Provoking him is the only thing I can think off for him to fight back. I dont like unfair matches. And besides I know how to make everybody mad"

"I can see that" John commented "The guy looked like his veins will pop out anytime"

"His still my best friend though"

"You're really tough Hales and that's coming from the best on what he does" Jerky said letting go of his cocky persona with that I laugh

"But she can't beat me" Randy butt in

"Is that so Mr. Orton?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Yes future Mrs. Orton" He said

"That's it me and you in the ring now" I said challenging him

"You do know I'm joking right?"

"Yeah. Come on it will be fun"

"Alright. John be the ref and play fair"

"Yes sir" John said saluting

Me and Randy went to the ring.

"Randy like I said don't hold back please"

"Alright if you say so"

We locked up. Randy out powered me causing me to fall.

"Are you okay?" he aksed leaning in. I took the opportunity and took him down.

"Babe don't take your eyes of your opponent. And as I said PAIN IS MY PARADISE" I said kicking his hand Randy Orton style.

"Not fair that's my move"

"Im just paying tribute sweetie" I let him up and delivered an enziguiri kick. I went top rope to deliver whisper in the wind when he moved causing my move to miss. Luckily I landed in my feet. He has his back turned against me so I tapped him and kissed him and delivered a devastating reverse RKO called Kiss of Death. I delivered a shooting star press and went for the pin.

"1,2,3 game over" I whispered to Randy

"Dammit Randy you're beaten by a girl" Jeff teased

"Taking a page from Mr. Bourne here" Matt said pointing to Korky

"Yes I did"

"Lucky I caught it on tape. It will be 'The Viper's Most Embarrassment Moment'" Ted said picturing it out

"You video tape it?" Randy asked as Ted nodded. Randy chased Ted for about 5 minutes

"Enough guys. Stop goofing off" I said causing both to look at me

"Randy I know it's an embarrassment but it's not Ted's fault you lost"

"At least I lost to my fiancee"

"Haha" I said as I kissed him

"I knew it. You never told us you're getting married" Shane chimed in

"You never asked"

"Haha" Shane laughed

"Babe meet the guy I beat earlier today Shane, Shane meet the guy I recently beat, my fiance, Randy Orton" They shook hands.

My day couldn't get any better. 3 more months and I'll be Mrs. Orton... Can't wait!

_**A/N Hope you like it. Tell me what you think and I'll be happy to read your comments and suggestion and as for darkangelmel's request... I promise it will be the 18th chapter.**_

_**More comments mean Faster reviews...**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**nixie**_


	17. Suck it!

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is a new chapter... Hope you enjoy**

_**2 months later (Last day of School and start of Summer)**_

I slept late last night reading and entertaining one of my favorite girls to sleep. Alanna has been really good. Amy gave birth to a very handsome boy named after Matt of course. Maryse is approaching her due date. because of that, current US Champ Ted Dibiase took a leave of absent due to his "concussion" he suffered from Miz with pay of course. And most importantly 1 month to go and its finally here. My Wedding!

I groaned as I heard the alarm clock rang.

"Babe wake up. You have to go to school" My Viper said to me kissing my forehead

"Okay" I said standing up kissing him and proceeded to take a bath. After several minutes I finished and went out only to see Randy dressing up Alanna.

"Hey Baby girl. You ready to play?" I asked her

"I said are you ready?" Paul said emerging from downstairs.

"Ready!" Yana shouted

"If you're not down with that we have two words for ya..." Michael Hickenbottom or Shawn Michaels started

"Suck it!" Yana finished causing us to laugh.

"Okay guys stop it. Yana did you take your breakfast?" I asked and she nod

"Alright be good for Momma and Dadda" I told her and kissed her forehead

"Let's go" Randy said. We dropped Yana to my dad's house while me and the guys went to school as per usual.

We went in and see my friends waiting.

"Well hello there Hayley bear. John, Matt, Evan, Ted, Cody and WWE Champ Randy" Shane said slapping hands with them. Oh I forgot to mention Randy won the WWE Championship. my bad Im pretty occupied with many things.

"So how's life?" Shane asked me

"Im fine thank you" I replied

Dean and Mark approached me putting their hands on my waist and the other in my shoulder.

"We're still invited in the wedding right?" Mark asked

"Of course you are" I replied smiling

"Okay thanks best. Thanks for giving me a nice match yesterday" Mark replied hugging me. Of course I hugged back.

"No biggie. That's what I am here for" I said kissing his cheek in an instance Randy bolted out the room.

"What's wrong with Randy?" Shane asked me

"What? Why?"

"He looks mad and he went out" Shane informed me

"Okay thanks I'm gonna look for him" I said as I quickly went out and look for him. Luckily I know exactly where to find him, Football field.

"Randy" I said. His head is down and I can see he has something in his mind. I went closer and called him again "Randy"

"Get away from me at least just now" He said still looking down

"Tell me what's wrong? Randy talk to me" I asked him

"Just please go" He said

"I wont go anywhere until you tell me what I did wrong"

"In that case I'll have to leave" He said as he went away towards his car and dreve off.

I went back in the gym where currently Mark is sparing with Dean.

"Hey baby girl where did... what happened?" Jeff asked walking towards me.

"Randy won't talk to me I dont know why" I said as I started to cry all over again. Jeff hugged me and let me cry in his chest.

"Shhs. don't cry it will be okay soon. When we go home Me and Trish will take Yana for the night you and Randy should work things out" He said lifting my chin and kissing my forehead.

"Great match" Matt said clapping

"Alright that's it. It has been nice training you guys and I personally wish you good luck in your wrestling careers. Have a nice vacation" John told them.

Everyone left except me and the guys.

"Hey everything okay sis?" Matt asked me noticing Im still crying in Jeff's chest.

"Randy wont talk to her and she don't know why" Jeff replied for me

"It's just Randy. He can be idiot sometimes. Go back to your house and make things right with him" John said

"Thanks guys I dont know what I'll do without you" I said hugging them and running to where my car is. I drove to our house in less than 10 minutes. Well that's a first.

I walked in only to see Randy sitting in the garden playing with my dog, Yumi. Yumi saw me and ran into my arms. Randy looked back and saw me standing.

"Love please tell me what's wrong?" I said walking towards him

"Please I don't want to talk to you right now" He replied

"What did I do? Oh no..."

"What?" He replied immideately

"You may have seen the pregnancy test..."

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Don't worry its negative"

"Randy please say something"

"You have been ignoring me for a full day now please I cant stand fighting with you" I said crying

"Angel don't cry" He said hugging me

"Then tell me what's wrong"

"You"

"Me!" I asked

"Yes you. your habits. the flirting. your friends are all boys and on top of that they're also your exes. Then my championship. Im Wade Barret's next target. I worry for you and for your safety" He said

"Randy me and the guys are history. We are the future. Everything with them is the past they're just part of what made me, me. And for my safety, I have accepted everything and all the possibilities of getting hurt when I said yes to you when you proposed"

"I love you Randal Keith Orton and I will continue to love you till the last days of my life" I told him

"Im sorry" He said

"For what?"

"For avoiding you"

"No love its okay" I said as I tiptoed and kissed him.  
"and besides I can never stay mad at you" I whispered

"Me too... and as for the pregnancy..." He started kissing my neck "We can always try harder" He said as he picked me up to our bed room and spend our time making love.

**Okay that's it. Any reviews will be accepted**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**

**More Reviews= Faster updates**


	18. I want a sister!

**This chapter is for darkangelmel. Its all her ideas so hope you girl like it and tell me what you think.**

Randy headed to the headquarters to discuss how the management will make way for his leave of absence for our wedding.

I woke up hearing Alanna cried. I went to her room seeing her crying on the floor.

"Baby what happened" I asked her

"I fwell" She replied

"Come here baby momma will make it better" I said as she came towards me. I picked her up and went to the kitchen to pick an ice and put it on her head.

"Its cold Mommy" Yana said

"Baby it will help the pain go away" I said as I wiped her tear.

"Where's daddy?" She asked

"He went to work sweety"

"He didn't tell me"

"Baby because you're still sleeping"

"Mommy I want daddy"

"You want daddy to stay here?" I asked her and she nod. "Then baby you won't have toys. Because daddy needs to work for your toys for our food and for us" I said as she nod.

"Mommy call daddy pwease?" She asked me

"Okay sweet heart. Does your head still hurts?" I asked her

"No. Mommy got the pain away" She smiled

I dialed Randy's number

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey babe. How's the meeting?" I asked him

"The meeting doesnt start yet" He replied

"Okay. Yana asked me to talk to you"

"Put Yana on"

I gave Yana the phone

"Daddy I fell on the bed" She said

"What? are you ok?" He asked

"Yes Mommy helped me"

"Good"

"Daddy where are you?"

"At work sweetie"

"Come home. I miss you"

"Me too. I'll be home soon. But I promise you I'll buy you a lot of dolls"

"Yey. Mommy said she missed you too"

"Okay tell her I miss her"

"Daddy I want a sister"

"Umm.. Sweetie what does your Mom told you about that?"

"She doesn't know daddy"

"Okay baby me and mama will have a lot to talk about"

"Yey! I love you daddy"

"I love you too Yana. Daddy needs to go. Bye bye angel kiss momma for me" then Randy hang up. Yana gave my phone back and kissed me.

"What's that for" I asked her

"Daddy said I kiss you for him"

"What did you tell daddy?"

"Nothing"

"Angel what did I say about lying?"

"You said it's bad"

"Okay so tell Momma what you said"

"I want to have a sister"

"Why?"

"All my pway mates have one they say it was fun"

"What did your Dad said?" I asked her curiously

"He said he'll talk to you about it" Wow Yana is only four yet she knows this things.

"Okay Angel. what do you want to do today?"

"Play with grand pa"

"Ouch. You don't love me now" I said pretending to be hurt.

"No No mommy I love you" She said as she ran and hugged me tight.

"But you don't want to play with me" Her face brightened up

"Mommy you'll play with me?"

"Of course Angel. I'll be able to do it everyday"  
She jumped up and down.

"Let's go" She said grabbing my arms

"Angel you'll have to take a bath first and get dress. Then we'll play with grand pa"

I dialed my dad's number

"Hello?" I heard him say

"Daddy its me. I'm just wondering... Can me and Yana come over today?"

"I have been waiting for you to come over. why not?" He replied

"Thanks dad your the best"

"Okay I got to go now. Bye Hayley take care I love you"

"I love you too daddy"

I hang up and take a shower myself.

I decided to wear baggy short and Randy's shirt.  
Yana bolted to our room wearing her shorts and shirt.

"Let's go" She said tugging my shirt

"Alright lets go"

I put her back seat and drove to Dad's house.

"Hello Strawberry" He said hugging me "Hello Princess" He said picking up a giggling Yana

"Papa" She said hugging dad

"What do you want to do?" He asked

"I want to play with mommy" She replied

"Okay sweetie. I'll go and make your favorite cupcake"

"Yey!" Yana squealed

Dad left me and Yana.

"Baby you want to see where Uncle Matt, Uncle Jeff , Aunt Sab and me used to play?" I asked her and she nod. I went to the backyard and went forward passing Jeff's Imag-i-nation. We stop in front of Jeff's curving.

"Uncle Jeff made that" I told her pointing to the sculpture

"I'll show you a place where Mommy used to a hide when I did something wrong, If they're mad at me and when I felt lonely. But You promise you'll keep it a secret"

"Promise"

"Follow me" We went forward passing Jeff's trailer and into the woods where I have my own trailer that I begged dad to give me.

"Wow" We went inside and she saw all my artworks my paintings and my CD. Near my trailer is a lake.

"You want to swim?" I asked her

"Yep" She said popping the "p"

"Do you have extra dress in grand pa's house?"

"Yep. Papa told me to bring one"

"Let's go" I pulled up my dress and swam with yana

"mommy come here" I went towards her

"What's the matter baby?" She said

"I can't swim"

"You want me to teach you?"

"yeah"

I spent 3 hours teaching Yana to swim

"Mommy mommy look I can swim"

"Yes you can baby. Mommy's so proud of you"

"Yey!"

"Come lets go. you'll be sick" I went up and grabbed my dress and dried myself and Yana.

"Mommy I have fun"

"Me too"

"I want to do it everyday"

"We can now baby" We walked to our house.

"Something smells good" I said as we walked in the kitchen

"I cooked your favorite... chocolate cupcake" He announced

"Yey!" I exclaimed clapping while yana and dad laughed

"Still your favorite I see"

"Of course who can resist it"

"What's for me?" Yana said frowning

"I baked your favorite cheese cake" He replied

"Yey!" Now its Yana exclaiming

"Come on let's eat" Me, Yana and Dad pigged out

I received a text message

-babe we're on our way home. I love you-  
Randy

-love you too-  
Hales

"Momma lets go" Yana said

"Okay baby" I said picking her up

"Bye dad" I said as I kissed his cheek

-in the car-

"Momma I want to have a twailer too" She requested

"Angel Mommy needs to talk to daddy about that. But I'll promise when you get older"

"Okay. Then I can decorate it and play with my sister"

"Yes you can baby. Please can you keep a secret?"

"Yes Mommy"

"Well Mommy wants to have a baby too"

"Yey!"

"But I'm just gonna asked you to wait till mommy and daddy gets married okay"

"Yes Mommy I can wait"

We went home at about 9 in the evening where me and yana fall asleep in me and Randy's bed.

**what do you guys think? If you have an idea for the next chapter I will love to read them and put it here. I love you guys.  
**

**Reviews= Faster updates**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**


	19. It's for me to know

Randy arrived in the wee hours of the morning. He carefully went in and went to bed. He was about to go to bed when he stopped and see the image in front of him. It was Hayley and Alanna sleeping peacefully, Yana's arms around Hayley. He smiled and went to sleep in one of the matresses.

-Later that day- Approximately 9:oo am Third Person POV

"Daddy!" Yana said waking up Randy

"Shhs baby Mommy is still sleeping" Randy said

"I miss you daddy. We miss you" She said as she ran into Randy's arms

"Me too baby. Daddy missed you. What did you and mommy do when Dad's gone" He asked

"Nothing we just played in Mom's hiding place then we went to papa and he baked our favorites"

"Good to hear you have fun Angel. How would you like to go with Daddy to work?"

"You mean in the ring with Uncle Cody, Uncle Ted, Uncle Jeff, Uncle Matt and Uncle John?"

"Yes angel"

"Yey!"

Hayley's POV

"Yey" Yana exclaimed

"What's the matter Angel-" I wiped my eyes. When I opened them I saw Randy standing.

"Randy!" I said as I run and hugged him tight

"I miss you too" Randy joked

"So how did the meeting go?"

"Vince said I can do whatever I want"

"And what do you want to do?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out"

"Not fair"

"Babe packed our things you're flying with me in Missouri. My parents are dying to see both you and Alanna"

"Alright"

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked me noticing that I frowned

"Is it okay with Sam's parents that Yana calls me mom?"

"Babe come here" Randy said as I went towwards him. He hugged me and continued "I was Sam's only family. Her dad died when she was 6 in a car accident. Then 10 years later her mom died because of heart attack. Around that time me and Sam are together so My family accepted her. When she cheated on me, Well she's lucky she has Yana or else she'll be in streets. Anyways when she died all the parental rights are on me so you have nothing to worry about" He said lifting my chin and kissing me. We made out for a couple of minutes when we heard the phone ring. I broke the kiss.

"Leave it" He said

"Baby it might be someone importan and oh when are we leaving?"

"We'll be leaving 3 days from now"

"Okay" I went to the living room and answer the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey open the door we understand you miss each other but you need to let us in" Ted said as I looked at the window seeing him and Maryse.

"All right" I said as I hung up "Randy Teddy and Ryse is here" HE fixed himself and opened the door

"Hayley!" Maryse said running towards me. Being 9 months pregnant is hard for her to walk.

"easy there. you have a baby Dibiase in there" As I said that Maryse slow down

Me and Maryse catched up until I felt her grip at my hand.

"Oh my. Oh my Oh my" Maryse said holding her stomach

"are you okay?" I asked her

"Yes its just baby Dibiase is kicking really hard"

"Okay" I went down and talk to her baby

"Little one be good for mommy Ryse okay? Don't hurt her" I said as Ryse just smiled. She hugged me

"Thank you. Im glad you're with Randy"

"Me too"

"I know- ouch here it goes again"

"Maryse are you sure you're okay? Ted and Randy are only upstairs"

"I have been having cramps since this morning and it keeps going from bad to worst"

"Oh my maybe-"

"OUCH!" Maryse screamed

"Ryse!" I said as I ran to her

"C'est le temps C'Est le temps C'Est le temps ! ! ! " She screamed (It's time, It's time, It's time!)

"Calm down Ryse... Dibiase, Randy!" I screamed

"What's the matter?"

"It's time" I said

"You mean..." Ted started

"Yes Idiot! I'm not gonna be pregnant again! You did this to me I hate you!" Maryse said screaming

"Wait here sweety" I said I looked over Randy and Ted "Ted call 911, Randy close the door and the windows and prepared boiled water, scissors , cold and warm blankets, 3 Towels"

"What are you gonna do for the mean time?" Ted asked

"Until 911 is here Im gonna keep Maryse's baby from coming out or if it really need to come out Im gonna do it myself"

"Is it safe?" Ted asked me

"I've help Amy, I've help my friends and Im currently taking midwifery. I've seen them do it" I replied

"Okay please help maryse"

Ted called 911 and they said they'll rush. Randy did what I told him.

"Ted! IT HURTS!" Maryse said

"Ted come here and let Maryse squeezed your hand it will ease the pain a little"

"Gosh! Let it out! I can't take it! Im gonna meurt ! ! ! Vous avez fait ceci. Laisser le sortir. Il blesse comme l'enfer!" (Im gonna die! You did this. Let it out. It hurts like hell!) Maryse keep ranting in french on how painful this is.

"Maryse Calmer l'ange que ce sera hors bient t. Je promets. Vous avez juste besoin d'attendre un peu ! Ils viennent !" (Calm down sweetie it will be out soon. I promise. You just need to wait a little! They're coming!)

"Je pleurniche me calme j'ai besoin de lui hors autrement je sens qu'Im gonna meurt s'il vous pla t je vous fie le fait vous !" (I cant calm down I need it out or else I feel Im gonna die please I trust you do it yourself!)

I looked over to Randy, Ted then Maryse and nodded.

"Okay here it goes" I helped Maryse through out her contractions. For about 3 hours later...

"AHHH!" Maryse screamed followed by a baby's cry

"You did it" Randy said just then paramedics rushed in. They checked on Maryse. Ted on the other hand is furious at them for being late. They took her to the hospital were they checked on both her and the baby.

Later that day...

"You did great" Randy said kissing me

"Thank you"

"I cant wait for you to be pregnant"

"Me too. Looking forward to the pain and happiness" I said as I kissed Randy and fall asleep. 


	20. Don't play stupid on me

**I want to thank my new reviewer bathpinkdog. I'll see what I can do the thought cross my mind but I can't nor do I want them to fight. hope you and my loyal readers enjoy this new chappie.**

_**Earlier in St. Louis (Randy's hometown) Tuesday  
**_

"Angel Mommy's trying to sleep" Randy said as I opened my eyes

"Daddy look mommy's awake"

"Yes angel Mommy's indeed awake" I said yawning

"Babe go back to sleep" Randy ordered

"No Im very much awake" I said "Where are we?"

"where in St. Charles"

"How many more minutes till we get there?"

"In 10 minutes or so" (Pardon if the locations in real life are contradicting. Im not an American nor have been in this place. Im just a girl in asia)

"All right then I can't wait to see Mom and Dad" (That's what Elaine and Bob wants her to call them)

"Me too! I want to see grand pa and grand ma" Yana said happily

"Im sure they want to see their two favorite girls" Randy said he's about to kiss me when I interrupted him

"keep your eyes on the road" I commanded

"Yes ma'am"

"Mommy when are you and daddy getting married?" My little angel asked

"Angel we're getting married 1 month from now" Randy said causing Yana to be confused

"That means you just have to sleep 30 more nights or 4 more episode of Raw"

"Yey!"

-After ten minutes-

"And we're here" Randy said

"Thanks" I said

"You okay?" Randy asked

"No"

"What's been bothering you?"

"Sweetie I'll tell you later. I promise I have to make sure Yana isn't with us"

"Babe what's wrong?" He repeated

"I'll tell you later I promised"

We went in, in awkward silence. We're both brought back to reality when Elaine and Bob come out.

"Randy, Hayley come in" She said

"Thanks mom" He replied

"Thanks Mrs.- I mean mom" I said as she laughed

"I'll take Hayley from here Bob why don't you talk to Randy"

Me and Elaine went out in the garden.

"Hayley what's wrong?" She asked me

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I asked like I don't know a thing

"Don't play stupid on me" She said

"Elaine if I tell you you need to promise me you'll not tell Randy"

"I promise"

"I did something wrong"

"What is it?"

-Randy and Bob-

Randy's POV

"Son are you okay?" He asked me

"No dad"

"What's the problem?"

"It's Hayley. She has a problem but she won't tell me"

"Son you'll just have to wait"

Me and Dad decided to went out in the garden

Back to Hayley and Elaine

Hayley's POV

"My ex came to my house and he tried to do something to me but ended up kissing me"

"WHAT!" Randy yelled obviously just hearing the last part

"Randy please let me explain"

"I dont need your stupid explanation"

"Please I'm begging you" I said crying

"Mom, Dad please take care of Alanna I need to go!"

"Randy please" I begged

Randy walked out.

"Randy I'm pregnant" I whispered when he's out of my sight I broke down crying my eyes out. Elaine and Bob obviously heard me and immediately hugged me

"Baby girl Randy's just being Randy he'll come around" Bob said

"You need to be strong for you and your baby"

_**Days passed by very quickly Its now Sunday**_

I was still not eating it felt like I lost my will to live. I was stuck here in his room crying for him. I never left his room nor get up from the bed. If Randy won't be here then I'll rather die. Jeff and Matt called me and assured me it will be okay. Jeff being the closest to me called me every time.

Elaine's POV

I was heart broken at the scene I saw. Hayley really loved Randy that she did nothing but cry. I made my decision I'm gonna talk to Randy whether he likes it or not. I grabbed Bob's key and went out.

"Where are you going?" I hear him yelled

"I'm gonna knock some sense in your son's head. And Bob please look after her" I said as he nod. I went out and went to Randy's house

I rang the door bell. Randy opened the door. He was a total mess.

"What are you doing here? Did she send you here?" He asked me

"No I came here on my own will"

"What do you want?" He asked I smelled him and smelled a bit of alcohol

"Baby I'm really scared for them"

"What do you mean them? I have Alanna over at Becky's house so what do you mean?" He asked

"Randy she hasn't been eating. She's been crying nonstop. She didn't even changed. She's a total wreck even worse than you are" I said

"..."

"Randy make this work not only for the both of you but also for the sake of your child"

"You mean to say she's..." He asked as I nodded

A/N So how do you think he'll react? Comment me. Sorry if this chapter suck. I really hate it when they fight. So everybody knows I love all my readers and Im more than willing to add your suggestions in my story. And by the way thanks to **bathpinkdog for giving me idea for this chapter.**

**xoxo,**

**nixie**

**As I said and have done... Reviews means faster updates  
**


	21. KissKissKiss!

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Will Randy forgive Hayley? Let's find out. But first I want to thank .SwantonflyinVipers, darkangelmel, Sonib89 and bathpinkdog for yet again another review. I love you all.**

**Randy's POV**

"How's she?" I immediately asked Mom

"She's a total mess. She's been crying nonstop she didn't even went out of your room. She haven't taken a bath since you left. Her eyes are all red and puffy. Randy please do it for your child. She didn't cheat on you. Her ex came into your house and tried something on her but it ended up kissing her. She immediately pull back and slap him" She said in tears

In an instant I started slamming my fist into the wall.

"Randy stop!" My Mom yelled

"I've been stupid! Why didn't I listen to her? Why did I think she'll cheat on me? What's wrong with me!" I yelled with a few tears fell.

"Randy its not your fault. Your hurt you have no option but to leave" She said hugging me

"I should not have!" I shouted

"Randy stop please make things right"

"How I can't even think straight"

"Monday. By Monday you need to be ready we're gonna make her watch it live by then you should be yourself again" She suggested

"Thanks Mom I don't know what I'll do without you" I said as I hugged my Mom. She left. I thought of a brilliant plan on how I could get Hayley back. I'm just gonna hope she's going to raw.

**Back to the Orton's house**

Hayley has been eating and now a little better. Her baby bump has been growing as she was all ready 3 months pregnant.

"Hayley please you need to come to Raw" Elaine pleaded

"For what Mom? To see Randy and to be hurt again?" I asked

"No sweet heart you should be there. He told me himself. He may have told you or he may not but he's gonna have his first title defense and he wants you there. He said he's gonna make things right. Beside that's Raw you're gonna see your girl Yana and your friends" She continued. I think for a second and replied "All right I'll go"

**Later that day... Monday Night Raw live in St. Louis Missouri (Main Event Match: Randy Orton vs Sheamus)**

Voices by Rev Theory burst through the whole arena as everybody cheered mostly girls as Randy goes out of the gorilla position. He entered the ring and pose at the top rope. He stopped when he saw me in the front row and went to get a microphone.

"As you may know I won my championship 3 months ago. I was on the top of the world when that happens. I want to talk to someone special right now so please Hayley come here" He said as Bob and Elaine help me get in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen meet Hayley Hardy, Jeff and Matt's sister and..." He stopped and I looked at him

"The girl that captured my heart. The best thing that ever happened to me. The love of my life. My fiancee and the mother of my child. Hayley I know for the past few days I've been acting like an idiot for not believing you. I love you Hayley. No championship can be compared to you. Please forgive me?" He said when I look in his eyes I saw hope, love and longings. I nodded and he smiled and picked me up hugging me. The crowd chanted kiss so we kissed.

"And as for this title defense I dedicate it to Hayley and My parents over there" He said pointing to where me and his parents are sitting.

"And lastly for real I wont be in action for 2 months because of my wedding 2 weeks from now" The crowd booed when they hear that he won't be in action but cheered when they find out that we're gonna get married. Sheamus music played and he helped me go back to where I was seated he whispered "Thank you and I love you" I kissed him telling him I love him too and wishing him luck.

The match ended when Randy delivered his RKO getting the pin. Bob and Elaine went home together while Me, Randy and Alanna went home together as well. Like a family, and like how we used to be.

_**A week later me and Randy are back to normal he's been really good to me and has been telling me ever now and then how sorry he was. Yana found out that I'm pregnant. She's been pretty happy. The doctor said that we can find out about the gender but we decided for it to be a surprise.**_

_**1 more week till I become Mrs. Orton and I certainly can't wait!**_

**By the way for those who haven't read it... I'll love to recommend you to read Story of a teenage diva its amazing its by .SwantonflyinVipers and The Kiss of Death its by bathpinkdog. It's really good you'll all love it.**

**A/N So tell me what you think. Is it good? Does it suck or what. I'm sorry if it's short**

**xoxo,**  
**nixieü**


	22. Hell Yeah!

**There's gonna be a sequel to this so The count down is about to start... So please review. **

"What do you think? will it be a girl or a boy?" Randy asked

"I think we will have a boy" I replied as I saw Randy smiled

"Really? How did you know?" He asked me

"Mother's intuition. He's been kicking really bad so I guess its gonna be a boy" I informed

"It's not fare! I want a sister" Yana exclaimed crossing her arms in her tiny chest.

"Baby its not Mommy's fault. You're gonna have a brother whether you like it or not" Randy said imitating Yana

"Come here Angel feel your brother move" I said as she came to me sticking her hand at me

"Mommy it moved!" Yana said causing me to laugh

"See your brother loves you all ready" I told her

"Hi there I'm Alanna your sister. I love you too little brother." She said kissing my bare stomach

I heard the door bell rung so when I was about to answer Randy opened it.

"Hey there" Amy said hugging me and Yana

"Never know you're pregnant" She added

"Me too"

"I saw Randy's public apology I must say every girl will forgive and forget after that" Maryse said showing us her son, Theodore Lucas Dibiase

"Look at the little one" I said

"Thank you Hayley if it wasn't for you Lucas won't be here safe" Ted told me

"No big deal I mean if it was me in Ryse's position I'm sure she's gonna do the same thing"

"That I will" We hugged carefully not to hurt Lucas.

Me, Maryse and Amy are sitting currently in the living room talking about their pregnancy and one at a time giving me pregnancy tips. I asked them to join me when Randy is not home. Which they greatly accepted.

"Girl when are you gonna find out the gender of the baby?" Amy asked

"After my delivery me and Randy want our first child together a surprise" I told them

"That sucks not knowing what you'll be having. Do you have baby names?" Maryse asked

"Yes we certainly have"

"What?" Both Maryse and Amy asked

"For starters if its a boy we'll name it Keith Nero Orton. Nero in honor of my Dad and Me. If its a girl we'll name it Brooke lynn Yuri Orton"

"What do you think you'll be having?" Maryse asked

"I think I'll be having a boy"

"Really? Wow... All generational wrestlers in the making" Maryse said

"They will be the best while their fathers will be Hall of Famers that's cool" Amy said

"I know-" I didn't finish what I'm about to say because I rushed to the bath room emptying my stomach. Maryse and Amy followed me. Maryse held my hair up while Amy pat my back. When I'm done, I throw water in my face and thank them.

"Girly me and Ted are gonna get going Lucas is already asleep. Je vous Aime Hayley. Aurevoir" she said hugging both me and Amy

"Aurevoir" I replied

"Hayley me and Matt need to go to so bye girly" Amy said

"Okay night night sis" I said hugging her and Matt then kissing Jr's forehead.

skipping to the wedding day!

"This is it baby girl" My daddy told me

"I know Pa I'm so glad you will walk me to the aisle"

"I would not miss it for the world. You're my only daughter left" He said as he had tears in his eyes

"Dad please don't cry you're gonna make me cry too"

"Just always remember that whatever happens I love you and I'll be with you always" He said as I let a few tears fall. He wiped it away with his thumb. Trish came in and tell me that it's time.

When I'm marching all I can see is the smile on Randy's face. Almost all of the guest are WWE Superstars, There are a few of our friends and Ofcourse our Families. He's standing with his best friend John, Ted and Cody. They all have smiles on their faces.  
When we reach the front my dad kissed my forehead and gave my hand to Randy. I could care less on what the preacher is saying because all I care about is to be married to the man I love.

"The couple has written their own vows" The priest said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hayley before I met you I don't believe in love anymore. You brought back the old Randy. I may have a bad rep backstage but still you ignore it. You accepted my mistakes. You love me with all your heart. Hayley as I said to you before and I'll say it again now, You and Alanna are my life and Nothing, not even WWE Championship could replace you"

It's my turn to speak...

"Randy I never knew that when I clumsily bump into you, That you'll be standing here in front of me right now. I love you with all my heart. I accept you and you accept me. You love me like no other man have loved me. You treat me like a queen. You, Alanna and our child are my life. Youre my treasure. I love you"

The priest asked if there are anyone against our marriage. No one answered.

"Randall Keith Orton do you accept Hayley Nera Hardy as your wife? In sickness and in health, For richer and for poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked

"Yes I do" He replied

"Hayley Nera Hardy do you accept Randall Keith Orton as your husband? In sickness and in health, For richer and for poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked

"Hell to the yeah!" I said as everyone laugh

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of St. Louis I know pronounced you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" The priest said as me and Randy kissed

"I now present to you the new Mr and Mrs Randy Orton"

Randy picked me up as we went out of the church riding the limo. That night me and Randy spent the night making passionate love.

**A/N Well I'm not that good in writing the wedding scene. I'm sorry in advance if it sucks. Keep on reading and Please...**

_**For Randy and Hayley...**_

_**For the Sweet Little Alanna**_

_**For me**_

_**Please Review...**_

_**xoxo, **_

_**nixieü**_


	23. Another Author's Note

_**A/N**_

_**All right peeps sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter. I just want to tell my readers that if you have time or if you like to see more stories about Captain Baby oil and Hayley together this is your chance. I'm releasing one-shots about them from time to time. Check it out and like you did here in Twist of Fate I would love to read your criticisms. Please check it out.**_

_**PS. The next chapter would be up soon. That's a promise**_

_**xoxo,**_  
_**nixieü**_


	24. Thank you!

**Enjoy**

**Next Morning...**

I woke up feeling somebody kissing my neck. The kisses slowly lowered until it reached my now big and very visible 3 month old baby.

"Randy" I said "I need to sleep"

"Please" He begged

"No Randy I-" I said as I quickly got up and proceeded to the bathroom. I threw up very badly. Randy came in and pull my hair up so I can vomit. After I finished he gaved me a cold towel and help me wash my face. I turned to him and said

"Thank you babe"

"Don't mention besides that's my baby alright. I got you pregnant so that's my responsibility" He said leaning in to kiss me

"Dont"

"Why?" He asked

"I smell like barf"

"It's all right babe. I did this to you" He reasoned causing me to smile. I leaned in and kiss him

"See... It attracts me more to you"

"Haha thanks" I said. We went to the bed and sit together.

"Babe you know Vince called me before the wedding and he kinda saw your video beating Shane and Me. He's interested to hire you once you have the baby. What do you think?" He asked

"Well baby Me going on the road with you is fine. Me wrestling is fine but I dont want our child to be like you no offence meant"

"None taken. I understand but hey we can still be parents while wrestling. You, Me, Yana and our baby travelling together in that way we won't miss out any event" I thought about it for a second then smile

"All right okay. But I need you to promise me something?"

"What is that?"

"Youre gonna allow me to travel with you for me to learn the ropes in wrestling"

"NO! The baby! You can't! Fine!" He said

I laughed at him and told him thank you.

5 months later...

Randy had a match so I was left with John, Ted, Cody, Kelly, Maryse , my brothers, and their wives. Yes you hear me right wives. Trish and Jeff got married a month ago. And if youre wondering Maryse got back her title. Randy is still a face so everybody cheered for him. He was introduced and the crowd went wild. The match was on the way. He was against Sheamus and its for WWE Championship. Of course Randy is still the champion. Sheamus kicked him which made me gasped. He quickly got up ready to deliver an RKO when I felt a sharp pain on my stomach.

"Guys!" I said as everybody looked at me

"Its time!" I added the Girls quickly got to me and help me out so is my brothers. John left the room and proceeded to the ring.

"Randy men stop you need to go!" John said interrupting the match. Both Sheamus and Randy stopped fighting and turned to look at John. They looked at him confused.

"Randy, Youre wife is having her baby! You're gonna be a dad again!" The crowd cheered as Randy went out the ring not caring if the ref's counting. Sheamus won by count out but as always no championship can change hands via count out. He went in and picked me up. He whispered to me the words I love you and it will be fine. When we reached the hospital the doctor quickly took care of me. After 6 hours of Labor A loud scream was heard followed by a cry of a baby. Dylan Keith Orton has been born. I cried tears of joy when the doctor gave me Dylan.

"Thank you" I said squeezing Randy's hand

"Thank you too" He said kissing me

**A/N So you guys like it? Well let me know I'll love to hear it from you guys. Again I meant it when I said I do is still on so please review it and show me some love. Make me and Hayley happy and review.**

**xoxo,**

** nixieü**


	25. Life is not fair darling!

**This chapter is like an update to the recent happening and start of Hayley's professional career **

**Months past and Hayley become more adjust with Dylan. Randy took a month off to stay and help Hayley home. When Randy's leave is done Hayley and Baby Dylan joined Randy and Alanna on the road. Hayley has been training as hard as she can to lose her fats cause by the has been trained by Jeff and Matt Hardy, Trish and Lita, Edge and Christian,DX, John Cena, Randy Orton and many more. She has been a natural born wrestler that she didn't take their blows hard. She can stand toe to toe against any other wrestlers. Currently Vince Mcmahon called her to his office.**

"What can I do for you Mr. M?" I asked

"Hayley I want you to stop training in OVW" He stated causing me to look at him confused. And by the way I've been training in OVW for 4 months now.

"Why sir?"

"Because I've heard good feedbacks from staff there and I've seen your videos so I decided to give you a contract" He said smiling

"Oh my thank you sir it will be the best thing I'll tell Randy"

"It's my pleasure 're the youngest woman's wrestler ever and like your husband you'll also be the youngest undisputed woman's and diva's champion. Welcome to the WWE"

"Thank you Sir"

I went out and went to Randy's locker. Currently my trainers and a couple of friends are there waiting.

"So?" Randy asked

"What did the mean biggy Vince wants?" John added

"Well he said I need to stop my training" I told them

"Why?" John asked

"Any particular reasons?" Randy asked

"Baby Vince said he's impressed at my wrestling abilities that he signed me a contract on MnRaw!" I said as The girls ran toward me and jump up and down

"Congratulations I know you'll do good" Randy said

"He said I will be the youngest wrestler and the youngest undisputed woman's and diva's John Vinny Mc is not mean. He's just a big comfy mush ball"

"Yeah your right. You're Vince's new favorite. Sorry Drew your time is up" John said looking at Drew Galloway (McIntyre) Drew smiled

"You can see me my time is now!" I added John pout and we laugh

"Not fair" He said still pouting

"If you idn't notice life is never fair darling" I added then the girl that deliver the scripts arrive. She handed me and the guys the script. I has scheduled for a match tonight and it is for WWE Women's championship. I was set to debut tonight and I'm gonna win the championship! I must be really Vince's favorite.

**A/N So what do you think? do I suck or what? Good and Bad Criticisms are always welcome to me. Feel free to PM me if you have ideas or just click the review button.**

**More comments/reviews= Faster updates**

**xoxo,**

**nixieü  
**


	26. What's the hurry?

**A/N Sorry if Im gonna fast forward 5 more years...**

**5 years has past already. Randy and Hayley have been together for almost 6years now. Dylan is already 5. Hayley as said became the youngest wrestler and champion. She hold the women's championship 6 times now. The diva's championship 5 times and hold both on 3 different occasions making her an eleven time women's champion. By the way she is still the women's champion.**

Currently she is standing in the ring with a mic in her hand and the other on her championship.

"Good evening everybody are you enjoying Raw so far?"  
I asked them and they roar in approval.

"Well I have something to say so I am expecting you to please just lessen the noise" I continued

"Last week I successfully defended my little baby here" I said pointing at my title. Everyone cheered

"I proved to Lita why I am the best wrestler of all time! But I proved something else" I said as they got quiet

"Lately I've been vomiting, Im always dizzy and always sleepy. So after my match I went to the trainers and get some check up I discover that Im 8 weeks pregnant" I said as everybody cheered

Randy's music blasted through the arena. He went out and went to the ring. He got a mic and spoke

"You mean to say?" He asked. He's a heel and Im a face by the way so I talked to Stephanie and ask her if it's alright that Randy turned face. I knew Randy too well to know that he will bridge his contract so I went ahead of him.

"Yes Randy" I said. They knew that me and Randy were married off-screen but divorced on-screen just like how Steph and Paul we're before

I was waiting for Randy's reaction for a few seconds. He then smiled and went towards me. He hugged me so tight that I can't almost breathe.

"So I was given by the management a Maternity leave. Regarding my title, well I want to call out former champions Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Chloe and Kristen" I said as they went out of the gorilla.

"I called you out here to inform you that you four will face each other at fatal four way were my vacated championship will be up for grabs. I chose you girls because I know how much you work hard and how much you deserve a shot at my title so ladies good luck" I finished as they went backstage. Randy picked me up and kissed me. He held the ropes for me and we went backstage. He turned around when he heard Steph's voice.

"Ugh! I bridge my contract great" He said mumbling

"Congrats Now I know why Hayley wants you to turn face against" She informed him

"You did that?" He asked me

"Yeah I did" I replied

"Thank you" He said kissing me again

"I know you too well" I said leaning to kiss him again.

"Mom, Dad!" Yana called running towards me

"What's the hurry Yana?" I asked her

"Dylan!" She replied

"What's wrong with dylan?" I asked getting worried

"Nothings wrong but Dylan won't stop hitting me" She informed me just then Dylan came rushing with a paddle on his hand. He stopped in front of me.

"Mom please move!" He said. Yana's hiding behind me

"Dylan stop stressing your mom and stop hitting your sister what did she do?" Randy asked him

"She kept on teasing me with Jordine Cena" He said trying to get passed me.

"Dylan!" Jordine said screeching

"Yes dine?" He said

"Let's play!" She said excited

"What will we play?" He asked

"Dolls!"

"I dont play dolls 'dine" He said

She puted at him and Dylan immediately said "Alright!" He said. Jordine ran into him and hugged him. She went back to John's locker leaving dylan with his family.

"See you totally are whipped for her" Yana said

Dylan ran toward Yana ready to hit her

"Dylan it's okay to have a crush its okay. Look at daddy, He has a crush before when he was you're age. It's okay. Yana stop teasing your brother. No more fighting you're stressing Mommy and your sister" I said as they both nod.

"Mommy Im gonna go and talk to Rory. I love you Mom Love you Dad" Rory kissed us and left.

"Dyl like your mom said it's okay to have a crush. You're really like your daddy. Just promise you won't hurt Jordine. Because if you do hurt her, your uncle John will kill me" Randy said as I slap the back of his head

"Randy stop that" I said

"Okay" He said

"Bye mom and dad" He said as he kissed me and went to John's locker.

When they left Randy grabbed me and went to our locker. We layed on the couch.

"What do you think we'll have?" He asked

"Maybe it will be a girl" I replied

"What do you want to name her?" He asked

"Brooke lynn Yuri Orton" I replied

"I like it" He kissed my fore head and I layed my head on his chest. I drifted to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N Hope you like it. Just so you know this story is coming to an end. 4 more chapters left Don't worry there's a part 2 for this. Comment and Review.**

**As I said before and I'll say it again now More Reviews means faster updates.**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**


	27. Promise me you'll calm down

**Here I am again with a brand new chapter. Hope you like it. I love you guys so show me some love...**

_**For the past few weeks Hayley has been accompanying Randy and cheering for him everytime he's down. He still retained his title for every other title defence. Hayley was now 5 months pregnant and was very okay with it compared to the last time.**_

"Baby what's wrong?" Randy asked me

"Nothing" I replied

"Don't lie to me... I know you too well" He replied

"Promise me you'll stay calm and you won't do anything stupid" I told him

"I promise" I motioned for him to seat down.

"Baby The Board of Directors called me when the meeting start. They told me that they want to put my pregnancy into a storyline"

"WHAT ARE THEY THINKING! YOURE PREGNANT AND YOU CAN BE HURT" He screamed. He stood up going towards the door.

"Baby you promised me! Calm down first and besides they are having a meeting" I reasoned

"I don't freaking care!" He shouted

"Please"

"I CANT!" He shouted then he got his wrist which I was holding. I felt a pain in my stomach and try my hardest not to groan which by the way didn't happen because I let ou a cry of pain. He immediately looked back at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"yes... Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just need to calm down"

"Alright just seat here. Is the pain going away?"

"No"

"Okay come here" He picked me up

"What will you do?"

"I'll bring you to the EMT's"

"No!" I said he didn't listen and brought me to the trainers.

"What are you here for Randy?" The doctor asked

"My wife is having pain in her stomach. She's 5 months pregnant" Randy informed

"Okay Randy just stay here" I walked with the doctor and he checked on me.

After 5 minutes...

The doctor came out

"Randy your wife just need to rest and avoid stress" He said

"Okay" We went out the trainers and went to the lockers

"I'm sorry" He said

"It's not your fault. Im fine now" I assured him

"Please let me just talk to them"

"Fine. You can talk to them but I'll be there so that you'll be calm"

"Okay" He kissed me

We went to Vince's office.

"Randy what do you want?" Vince asked

"I came here to talk to you about the fact that YOU WANT MY WIFE TO DO ON-SCREEN HER PREGNANCY!" I rubbed his arms to calm him down.

"Relax" I whispered

"Randy she's just going to accompany you and the closest she will get to fighting is her being pushed to you" Vince informed

"..." Randy

"It's okay I'm sure Randy will keep me safe" I told them

"No! You won't" Randy reasoned

"Randy youre stressing me again just please let me do this" Vince stood up trying to stop us from fightong

"Enough so what will it be?"

I looked at Randy and puted.

"Alright AS LONG AS NO ONE WILL HURT my WIFE"

"I'm gonna assure you that because I'll be waiting for the little one to become a future WWE Diva or Superstar"

"Good to hear that Vince"

We walk out and we drove off to our house.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I apologized

"It's okay" He picked up our bags and suprisingly picked me up too.

"I can still walk you know" I told him

"No way I already did enough I want to pay for my sins" He joked.

"You can pay you know" I smiled at him seductively

He picked me up and we went up stairs where we spent the night proving how much we love each other regardless of the baby.

"I love you" I said kissing him

"I love you too" he said kissing my fore head

We both sleep smiling.

**A/N Hope you like it. Im actually thinking about extending the chapters. So how about tell me what to do.**

**Please click the review button and make me happy.**

**Tell me if it should be just 30 chapters or 50 chapters.**

**xoxo,**  
**nixieü**


	28. Just like the old times

**Ohmigosh! I am in a roll. It's the second update of the day. I want to thank zanexproductions for giving me the idea for this chapter. Girly hope you like it.**

**Mahal ko kayo, Je t'aime, Amo te, aishteru, Ik houd van u or I love you my readers**

_**For the first time in months We as a family went home together in Missouri. Randy took leave for a week or two to spend time with his family.**_

"Dylan how's your day? Did you have fun with Dine?" I asked my son

"Yes"

"What did you do?" Yana asked

"We played dolls and went out. I asked aunt Chloe to bring us to the park. We played and then since Mom and Dad left already and Ate (meaning older sister in the Philippines) yana is with Ate Rory, Aunt Chloe told me to stay at their house" He informed us.

**Flashback... (Jordine and Dylan's day)**

_**"Dine please I dont like to play dolls! Im a boy" The little boy reasoned**_

_**"Okay. Let's just go back yard" She said dragging Dylan with her.**_

_**She showed him her favorite tree.**_

_**"That will be our tree Dylan. Were best friends forever just like our dads" She said**_

_**"Yes Dine. Let's curve our names" They went and got something sharp.**_

_**He wrote... Dylan Keith Orton + Jordine Chloe Cena = BFFs**_

_**"That will be forever" The little girl chimed**_

_**"Yes I promise"**_

_**"Pinky swear?" She said showing her pinky**_

_**"I don't do that but yes Pinky swear" He locked pinkies with her.**_

_**"Yey" Jordine exclaimed hugging her best friend**_

**End of Flashback**

**Back to reality**

"So you have fun?" I asked my son

"Yes I did mom" He replied

"How about you Yana what did you do while youre at your Aunt's Steph's house?" I asked MY daughter. Well I am her legal parent now. She knew what happened to her mom and she's fine with it.

"It's fine mom. We just picked clothes for my birthday" She told me. I almost forgot Yana is turning 11 this year.

"Oh speaking of that what do you want to do at your birthday?" I asked her

"I don't know. Just a little get together backstage and Im cool" She replied. Me and Randy both shook our heads

"Sweetie I know you want to have a party with your friends so..." I said

"Me and your Mom decided to bring you home and let you throw a party in our house" Randy continued

"Thanks mom I really love you" She said hugging me

"Careful honey your brother is sleeping. And it's no big deal. I also asked your aunts and uncles if they'll let your friends Rory (Levesque), Tess (Copeland, Edge's daughter), Cheyanne (Michaels), Sierra (Irvine) and the Cena's to come and guess what?" I said

"What?" She asked

"They said yes" I finished

"Thanks mom youre really the best" She said hugging me

"Ehem. I also decided on it" randy said

"Keep your eyes on the road" I said

"Yes Mom" Randy joked

Alanna and I laughed

"Thanks dad youre the best too" She said

"I know" He replied being cocky

"Stop it Captain Baby oil" I said

"Seriously?" Yana asked laughing

"Yep. Years back when youre still young... Your dad used alot of baby oil for every match" I told her

"That's the past Yana" Randy said

"It's okay daddy. Mom do you mind if I get something for my trailer?" She asked me. Yes we finally gave her, her own personal trailer beside Mine and Randy's trailer. Randy both me a new land for our 6th year annieversary. It was beautiful. It is near a lake just like in Cameron.  
And like Yana, Dylan is also bugging me for a trailer. I can't say no so We gave him one for his fifth birthday.

"Sure darling" I replied. Our house is 25 feet away from the trailers.

"Mom can we swim? Just like before?" Yana asked

"Yes we can baby. Besides it will be good for your sister"  
I told her

"Finally! This house is so full of male ortons now Im gonna have a sister! Wait is that sure already?" She asked

"Yep. I went to the doctors a week ago and she confirmed my instincts"

"That's good. Hey dad how long is it till we reach the house?" She asked her father

"1 more hour baby" Randy replied

After a couple of minutes. Me, Alanna and Dylan were already asleep. Randy gently rubbed my arms and wake me up. He told me we're here so I picked up my little boy and went in the house. Randy put our bags in the sala and picked up Alanna. He layed her to the couch and let her sleep. After 30 minutes, Yana and Dylan woke up and asked us to go to the lake now. I prepared the picnic table and went out with them.

"Mom faster faster" Dylan called out

"Dylan Mom cant go any faster because our sister is there" Yana said

"If Mom love our sister why did she eat her?" He asked We just laughed.

"Sweetheart there are just some things that is hard to explain" Randy told his son. He nodded in agreement.

We reached the lake and went on our trailers to change.

I was finished first so I went already to the lake. Randy joined me not too long. Yana went out and followed by Dylan.

"Mommy I love you" Dylan said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too baby" I replied

I hugged my son.

"Mom can I talk to you?" Yana said

"Oh sure angel" I said. We went outside the lake and seat on a nearby log.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her

"Mom I want to thank you"

"For what AngeL?"

"For accepting even if Im not your own daughter. For loving me, Caring for me and always being here for me" She told me

"Angel it's okay. I love you as my own and it will never change. It's okay Come here and give your Momma a hug" I said. Yana went towards me and hugged me.

"Now let's go back and have fun" I said as we went back and played.

For a couple of hours we spent chatting, laughing and reminiscing our past and our day.

**A/N Hope you like it. Comment and Reviews. PM me if yo have any ideas.**

**xoxo,**  
**nixieü**


	29. No problem Angel

**Alright here is another chapter hope you enjoy this. I swear this is the most suckish chapter I ever written so don't hate me.**

The whole Orton Family went home.

"Mom!" Yana shouted

"Mom!" Dylan shouted as well

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Nothing" Yana and Dylan replied

"So that's the only thing you two get along with, Pissing a pregnant woman off. If you're not my children and Im not pregnant I swear I'm gonna punish you" I replied

"Chill babe the kids are just playing around. Kids apologize" Randy rubbed my back

"Sorry Mom" Both Dylan and Alanna said

"It's okay darling go to your room now" I told them

"Good night mom" Yana said kissing me

Yana went up the stairs and went to her room.

After 15 minutes a loud scream distracted me and Randy. We both ran as fast as we can up stairs.

Yana's POV

I went upstairs and laid on my bed. I was watching a movie in my laptop when I felt something came out of my body. I screamed so loud that my parents bolted upstairs.

"What's wrong baby?" My mom asked

"Blood... Mom there's blood"

"Oww my baby is all grown up" Mom said hugging me

"Great another grown and moody woman in the house" My dad groan

"Don't listen to your dad. Sweet heart You need to be more careful you just had your monthly period" She told me

"I'm already all grown up?" I asked. Damn I felt so naive.

"Yes darling. Yes you are" She confirmed

Back to Hayley's POV

"Thanks mom" She said hugging me

"No problem angel" I hugged her

I went downstairs and joined my husband

"Yana is all grown up darling. Its seems like before she's still for and now she's turning 12"

"I know hales. She's not a little girl anymore"

"Sooner or later she'll be bringing boys here"

"I know. I still dont accept that. But hey she's an Orton... Who can resist us?" He asked

"Haha" I smacked his head "But youre right. The Ortons are really irresistable"

"Change topic. In seven years time youre only son will be bringing girls here are you ready for that?"

"NO! He's my baby. But what can I do? He's your miny counterpart. Youre both hot"

"I know"

"Your so full of yourself... I like it" I replied

He kissed me and I kissed him back guess what happens next.

**A/N See it does suck right? Comment and reviews and blah blah blah you already know that. im so tired of typing it all over again. Sorry I have a lazy hands here.**

**xoxo,**  
**nixieü**


	30. Not One but TWO

_**Here's another chapter. Im sorry if it took me long time to update. Anyways Just advance warning. Like the previous chapter this will probably suck too.**_

Hayley and Randy sat on their room awaiting for the Cena's to join them. Hayley's phone rang and she answered it.

"Good Day Mrs. Orton. Im Dr. Anne Lewis. I came to inform you that there has been a mistake in your Ultrasound" She told me

"Umm Is it bad?"

"No. It is actually a good news"

"Okay. Can I know now?"

"Yes. Youre indeed 7 months pregnant. Not with one but two babies"

"Oh my I don't know what to say. What are the genders?"

"You already know you'll be having a girl. The ultrasound showed that you'll also have a baby boy"

"Thank you Dr"

"No problem Mrs. Orton. Congratulations"

"Thanks for informing me" We hang up and I went to Randy

"Baby is something wrong?" He asked

"I got a call from my Obgyne, Dr. Lewis"

"Is something wrong with the baby?" He quickly asked

"No Randy"

"Then why did she call?"

"She informed me that we'll be having twins... A boy and a girl"

Randy picked me up and right on que the Cena's with my children walked in

"Why are you guys happy?" John asked

"Dr. Lewis called me and informed me I'll be having twins. A boy and a girl" Chloe hugged me

"Congrats man" John patted Randy

"Haha Were still equal!" Dylan told his sister

"Ughhh!" Yana groaned

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Dylan cant still let go of the fact that we're gonna have another boy! Mom were being outnumbered!"

"Darling it's okay. Im sure your dad will tell your brother to stop' I hugged her and went to do my task.

The Cena's stayed for dinner where we talk and chat, Play (In Dylan,Jordine and Calex's case).

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Jordine has a twin brother named Calex. That'a all**

"Im really happy for you" Chloe said

"Thanks Chloe it means alot to me" I told her

"Mom I want to tell you something" Yana said

We went to her room and talk

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Mom You know Im already old right?"

"Yes"

"Mom can I please have permission to date?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Mom... Jake has been courting me."

"As in Jake Levesque?"

"Yes mom"

"Baby if your gonna ask me, I'll say it's cool but Im not your real mom and Your Dad loves you to death. I don't think he will approve" I told her

"What are we talking about that I wont approve?" Randy said walking towards us

"Babe its nothing" I looked at Yana

"Dad Please just sit down" Yana told her dad and Randy sat

"What's it?" He asked

Yana sighed and spoke "Daddy I know Im your little girl, but I want to ask your permission to date"

"What? Yana youre still young"

"Daddy please"

"All right Ill give you my blessing but... no kissing and NEVER THINK of SLEEPING WITH HIM. Can i know who's the lucky guy?"

"Sure dad"

"Do I know him?"

"Yes Daddy... Its Jake Levesque..."

"All right I'll go have a talk with Paul"

Randy left and went to Paul's house

"Mom is daddy really okay with it?"

I just shrugged because technically I dont know what he's going to do.

**Aww Yana is really growing up. Will Randy be okay with Yana dating? How will Randy's talk with Paul go? and most importantly Hayley is close in welcoming not one but TWO baby vipers. PM me and tell me what you think I should name the baby.**

**Okay that's it for now. i want to suggest something to you guys its Ways Apart by fairytink101. Its cool. She's new here so let's welcome her.**

**I own nothing. Keep the reviews coming. More reviews means faster updates...**

**xoxo,**  
**nixieü**


	31. All right another Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Again sorry for the disappointment this isn't another chapter. In fact this is a little advertisement or a little preview to the next story Im gonna make. Its an unusual pairing for me but I'll try to make it good for all of you  
**

**It will be called Roll the Credits.**

**It will be a 10 sets of One-shot revolving around Michael Mizanin and Eve Torres.**

**This will be my tribute to a great writer named bathpinkdog who adore this pairing. **

**I hope you'll show it support and love.**

**xoxo,**

**nixieü  
**


	32. Like before Thank you

Before I start a new chapter I need to get things out of my chest. First off, August 23, 2010 our country (Philippines) has been a part of the history in a very bad way. I want to extend my condolence to the Chinese Nationals who had died on their final day of stay here. We Filipinos never expected what Rolando Mendoza did. Therefore We're really sorry about the hostage taking and the deaths of 8. Next thing is that the only reason I havent been updating is because Ive been so busy. I want to thank all my friends here in FFN for supporting me and always making me feel special. At least kasi dito walang plastic. Anyways its up to you to know what that means but always remember I don't like backstabbers I so totally hate them.

Now sorry for the rampage I promise to update oftenly.

The day started pretty typical. I fixed my hair and knocked at Randy's locker. When he opened it, Our friends, family and children are there staying and waiting for Randy to win his match.

"Hey Good luck babe" I kissed him and Yana and Dylan cleared there throats. We laughed at them. One of the stage assistants came and told us we're up. I told Dyl and Yans to stay backstage.

Voices played and me and Randy went out.  
We waited for Randy's opponent Stephen Farrelly known to fans as Sheamus.

FF to the end of match

Randy delivered a devastating RKO winning his title defense. He ran to me and picked me up. He raised his title and kissed me. I kissed him back and the audience cheered. A sharp pain hit me and I groan. Randy pulled back and see I was holding my stomach. I screamed so loud that will make Melina's no match. I bet even those on the cheap rows can hear me. Randy looked at me and quickly pick me up. He whispered words to calm me down. When were backstage all my friends make way for us and congratulated us. He put me in the front seat of the car.

"Oh my gosh this hurts"

"Darling were near the hospital hold on"

We parked and he quickly picked me up.

"My wife's having our babies" They assisted us to the delivery room.

After a few hours...

I was really exhausted and I cant do it anymore. I pushed 1 more time giving all the strenght that I have. All my suffering is worth it. Baby Keith Nero Orton is born. A few Minutes later, Brooke Erinn Kesha Orton is born. Both babies looking exactly like their parents. They are born on the 13th of September. Exactly the same day as my 5th year in the WWE. Once again Randy thanked me and kissed me like he did when we have Dylan.

A/N okay here it is hope you like it.

Bathpinkdog- Sorry if I confused you with the names don't worry in the sequel Ill put the character infos.

As usual More comment means Faster Updates

xoxo,  
Nixie 


	33. Daddy's Girl

**Thanks to those who read the previous chapters. Im really really bored right now so don't be surprise if this is boring. Please continue to support**

**Previously on the last chapter:**  
**_Baby Keith and Baby Brooke are born on the 13th of September. And Hayley is 5 years in the WWE yey!_**

**Disclaimer: In case you still don't know I dont own WWE or anyother superstars, trade marks with the excemption of Hayley, Brooke, Dylan, Keith, Chloe, Kristen and many more.**

**-On with the story -**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

The doctor gave me Keith and Randy had Brooke. When her little eyes opened, she smiled at Randy and wrap her small hands in Randy's. Its been a history to the Orton clan that every baby girl (Becky, Randy's sister) are daddy's girl.I can see that Brooke is not an excemption. Years from now I certainly can see her always with Randy. I look down and took in how my husband and my daughter looked like. Me and Rands are almost together for 7 years. In my age right now, (23) The good lord blessed me with 3 wonderful children of my own, a wonderful husband and a step daughter I love. Randy is still young (29) yet he has everything he could wish for, fame, fortune and his most precious treasure... His Family.

"baby you never failed to make me happy" He kissed my forehead

"Thank you very very much Randy I love you"

He laid down Brooke beside Keith.

Weeks Past...

The Doctors thankfully all ready allowed me to go home. Im really excited to see my kids. They werent able to visit me because Yana is having her examinations and Dylan is with Dad (Bob) and Mom (Elaine).

"Im Home!" I shouted as Yana and Dylan run downstairs hugging me

"Mommy I miss you!" Dylan shouted

"Careful baby. You might wake your brother" I told him

"May I see?" He asked looking up

I nodded and dropped on my knees. And showed him his brother.

"He's beautiful!" He compliment

"I agree with him that's a first. But where's my sister I want to see her" Yana asked

"She's right here" Randy came inside and show her.

"Wow Mom She's pretty just like you"

"Thanks Yana. But I think she looks slightly like your dad. Want to hold her?" She nodded and I gave her, her sister.

"Daddy Until when are you gonna stay here?" Yana asked

"Until your Mom is set to compete. And when your sister turns a year old" Randy replied

"Dad dont you think its a bit too much?"

"Ill be doing a couple of shows near Missouri so that I wont miss a thing. OR IF not I will be living a day or two for Raw"

"What does Mom said about this?"

"She said she'll be okay with it"

"Really? All right. I love you dad"

"Love you too Baby GIrl"

"I wont be your baby girl for long"

"Nope you'll always be my baby girl"

"What about Brooke?"

"She'll be my Daddy's Angel"

"So it means you love me right?"

"Of course darling I love you"

"If youre gonna choose, will you choose Dyl and Keith or Me and Brooke?"

"I would have to choose You and Brooke"

"Why? I was expecting you to say Dyl and Keith"

"Well darling, expect the unexpected. I love my girls so much and admit it youre a daddy's girl and Im sure Brooke will be too. Youre Mom, Well Knowing her for 7 years now... I'll guarantee you, Like Dyl Keith will be a momma's boy"

"Hey!" Both Dylan and me retort. Yana and Randy looked at each other and laughed.

**A/N That's it for now. Hope you guys enjoy. I love you all. Please review because the more comments means faster updates.**

_**xoxo, **_

_**nixieü**_


	34. Oh my no!

**_All right long time no updates. I have been very busy the past days so I want to apologize for not updating frequently. Now I can and Im trying to update often because it's our semestral brake here. _**

**_This chapter focuses when John Cena was forced to join Nexus. I know it's an old news now but I want to do it here so that It will make way for my future chapters.  
_**

_**Chapter 34 oh my n0!**_

"what the heck! Nexus freaking cheated! Oh my j0hn will j0in them!" randy exclaimed

"oh my n0!" i exclaimed

"uncle j0hn!" dylan, alanna, aur0ra, jake, tessa exclaimed

"daddy!" j0rdine, calex and anth0ny sh0uted as the others gasp

"randy i kn0w ive d0ne bad things before i want to ap0l0gise. Please just g0 to j0hn and c0mf0rt him. Hayley c0mf0rt chl0e" mike t0ld us

"mike its okay y0ur f0rgiven" i told him

"yeah i miss having y0u as my bestfriend. Speaking of bestfriend i g0tta g0 cena needs me" randy ran out and i went to chl0e. Mike is baby sitting the kids so i have n0thing t0 w0rry.

"chl0e please st0p crying j0hn w0nt want to see this. Y0u just had paige so d0nt stress y0urself" i hugged her

"hales i kn0w i wasnt supp0se to be here but the kids are persistent they want to see their dad so i left paige in m0m's h0use. J0hn l0ves his w0rk s0 much and i cant aff0rd to see him br0ken" chl0e cried harder

randy and j0hn walked in.

"chl0e what the heck are y0u d0ing here didnt i t0ld y0u to stay h0me!" j0hn sh0uted

chl0e ran to him and hugged him while crying."we'll leave y0u tw0" i said as me and randy left.

_**A/N i kn0w this is randy's and hayley's st0ry but i want to make way f0r a one sh0t ill create set on the day j0hn was f0rced to j0in nexus**_

"h0ney d0n't cry y0u kn0w i hate t0 see y0u cry" j0hn c0mf0rted his wife

"y0uve w0rk so hard to get in to this place. Kn0wing nexus they'll just take advantage of y0u. They'll hurt y0u. Maybe just a litte physically but m0re on em0ti0nally" chl0e cried

"i kn0w that chl0e. Im n0t g0nna let anyb0dy d0 that. I may n0w be nexus but im against us. I cant just leave them because i'll be fired. But ill guarantee y0u i'll d0 s0mething and i w0nt let y0u d0wn"

"h0ney y0u can't never let me d0wn. When the w0rld will be against y0u, me and the kids will be here"

j0hn lean in and ab0ut to kiss chl0e when her ph0ne rang

"h0ld on a sec. M0m's calling" chl0e answers her ph0ne "hey m0m what's up?"

"are y0u crying? Anyways we were watching the ppv and saw what happened to j0hn and paige w0n't st0p crying"

"put this on speaker and i'll talk to her"

"okay"

"paige this is m0mmy chl0e. Daddy's fine s0 st0p crying m0m and dad will be h0me s0on"

"g0od j0b chl0e she st0pped crying. I w0nt h0ld y0u n0w g0 to y0ur husband" she hang up

"what d0es y0ur m0m wants?" j0hn gr0aned

"paige kn0ws what's happening to y0u"

"h0w c0me?"

"she's been crying because m0m's watching y0u get d0minated"

"j0hn just be safe okay?" j0hn n0dded and kissed his wife

"daddy!" the kids ran to j0hn crying.

"kids daddy's fine. We'll be okay. Daddy's g0nna d0 s0mething" j0hn kissed their f0reheads

"let's g0 paige needs us n0w. She w0nt st0p crying"

the cena's left the building and went h0me.

**_Back to hayley's p0v_**

"babe im really w0rried ab0ut j0hn"

"why is that rands?"

"j0hn l0ves this business s0 much and he despise nexus s0 much. He's a l0t w0rse than me when hes angry"

"st0p w0rrying. Chl0e is there she'll help j0hn" i kissed randy

"what will i d0 if nexus f0rce him to cheat s0 nexus will be the wwe champi0n?"

"y0u'll d0 what y0u d0 best. Y0u t0ld me bef0re that y0u guys made a pack. Y0u'll never hurt each other unless c0mmanded. As y0u said they br0ke the c0ntract meaning y0u really can't hurt each other"

"y0u're right"

"im w0rried ab0ut the kids and chl0e th0ugh. It will cause trauma to them because they saw their father getting beat up. Chl0e alm0st was attacked by her asthma. Im w0rried f0r her"

"darling she's fine. Let's st0p thinking ab0ut our best friends lives and let's g0 t0 sleep. Cause the champ is sleepy"

i chuckled but decided he's right, we sh0uld really go to sleep.

Its been a really really l0ng day f0r us, the wwe, the cenati0n and the wh0le universe.

**A/N I just watched the new ep. of Raw and I can say it's a big pressure for John to choose between Randy being champion or Wade being champion. **

**For those who don't the stipulation is really simple... If Wade wins the wwe championship Cena is released from Nexus' command but if he lose Cena is fired on the spot. I forgot Cena's the guest ref.**

**FREE JOHN CENA FROM THE NEXUS!**

**Reviews=UPDATES**

_**xoxo,**_


	35. What's wrong?

**Twist of fate**

**hey guys here's an0ther chapter just f0r y0u. By the way i already p0sted new st0ries and its called "twist of fate: a wh0le new kind of legacy" which is the sequel to this st0ry and "have FAITH in FATE" which i based the oc with myself.**

**The setting f0r this chapter is 3 years later.**

**Highlights in the past 3 years **

_**-j0hn was n0 l0nger a nexus **_

_**-randy s0ld the match to wade but wade l0ses the champi0nship to the miz when he cash in the m0ney in the bank**_

_**-hayley and paige are back in acti0n and was the first t0 h0ld the new champi0nship (wwe divas tag champi0nship. Upto the present)**_  
_**-after 5 m0nths miz l0st the title to randy ort0n making the miz, a main event superstar **_

_**-j0hn suffered a neck injury taking a year out of his career up t0 the present.**_

_***just to be clear like the twins, paige is b0rn on september 13, a c0uple of h0urs bef0re they are b0rn.**_

**When i was reviewing the previ0us chapters i cant help but n0tice that it's s0 'perfect' i b0re myself y0u kn0w what i mean? S0 i decided to make a maj0r twist.**

Chapter 35- What's wrong?

"mama. Play?" my 3 year old daughter paige ask

"of c0urse" i reach out my hands and she tugged it. I tickle her and played with her. We were b0th sweating because of the summer heat and were near the p0ol in our h0me in st. L0uis

"br0oke tired m0mma" a huge pile of dirt where dragged to our yard by the wind went straight to br0oke's eyes and n0se. She cried and cried. I picked her up and went inside. I n0tice that n0t only is she gasping f0r air but she's crying as well. I sh0ok that th0ught out and went to get a t0wel. I put it in her face and g0t it cleaned. The weird thing is that there's n0 m0re dirt in her face but she kept on cryin. When i turned ar0und, i dr0pped the glass i was h0lding and went to br0oke. Her face is alm0st vi0let and shes gasping f0r air. I picked up my ph0ne and called randy.

Randy- yeah babe what d0 y0u want?

Hayley- baby... Im g0nna... g0 to... the h0spital...

Randy- what's wr0ng? Why are y0u cryin?

Hayley- br0oke is ch0king

Randy- alright the kids and i will be there.

I picked up my keys and put my ch0king daughter in the car seat. Luckily the h0spital is near our h0use. I gave her t0 my trusted pediatrician dr. C0llins.

"hayley what's wr0ng?" randy rushed in with dylan and lana (she preferred to be called lana n0w) h0lding keith.

I hugged him tight while crying.

"i really d0n't kn0w. All i kn0w is that were playing outside and then the wind blew dirt in our backyard it went to her face then she was crying, i wipe it out of her face and the last thng i kn0w she's already ch0king" i cried harder w0rried f0r my daughter.

"d0n't stress y0urself. G0d is merciful. He will keep br0oke safe"

he rubbed my back and let me cry in his chest.

"mr and mrs. Ort0n. Y0ure daughter is fine n0w" dr. C0llins inf0rmed us

"what's wr0ng with our daughter?"

**Ooh cliffhanger. D0n't f0rget to review.**

**C0mments/reviews= updates**

**x0x0,**

**VIPRESS**


	36. What the hell are you talking about?

**Hey guys this is another chappy of twist of fate. There is a correction. In the previous chap, I accidentally wrote Paige instead of Chloe. So in simpler term, Chloe is Hayley's tag partner.**

_**On the previous chapter**_

_**Brooke was rushed in to the hospital for an unknown reason.**_

_**"Mr. and Mrs. Orton your daughter is fine now" dr. C0llins inf0rmed us**_

_**"what's wr0ng with our daughter?"**_

**Chapter 36- what the hell are you talking about?**

"Mrs. Orton there's nothing wrong with your daughter. She just have allergies and we discover that her lungs are not that strong because she has asthma. I don't know how but i think its because of the environment" Dr collins further explain

"Thank you Doc" Randy answered and Dr. Collins left

"Randy this is all my fault!" I cried

"No it's not" He replied hugging me

"Randy if I didn't bring her out she will be okay"

"hayley listen to me. It's not your fault. I should be the one who's sorry here"

"Randy what the hell are you talking about? You're not even there how could it be your fault?"

"It's in our genes Hayley that's why Im not surprise"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mom, Becky and Yana. They all have asthma all though Yana is triggered only by eating shrimps"

"So it's not my fault?"

"Nope it's not. If today didn't happen we wont find out what's wrong with Brooke"

"Im so glad this is over with"

"Mr and Mrs Orton, Brooke is now awake" A nurse told us

"Let's go? Kids are you coming in or what?" I looked at them and they nod. The whole time randy is explaining things to me the kids just stayed quiet seemingly interested on what we're talking about.

"Brooke baby? Daddy's here" Randy walked in

"Daddy Brooke want to go home. Brooke don't like here" Brooke said wiping her eyes

**Randy's POV**

I walked in and saw my daughter wiping her eyes.

"Brooke baby? Daddy's here" I walked in

"Daddy Brooke want to go home. Brooke don't like here" Brooke said wiping her eyes

"Baby Mommy is just clearing your release forms. We will go home now"

"brooke sissy. what's wrong" Dylan came in and sat on the others side of the bed

"brooke can't breathe and brooke cried dyl dyl" She told her brother. Somehow Dylan and Brooke are the closest and Ethan is with Yana.

"Princess, Ethan wants to play with you" Yana put Ethan in her bed

"Brooke You okay?" Ethan asked

Brooke nodded

"Yana can you help me with my home works? Mom promised to help me and since Angel is sick I don't want to disturb Mom" Dylan went to Yana

"Sure Dyl. You know I always thought you hate me"

"Nah. I dont hate you I just love messing with you. Besides even though you're not my real sister, I'll always love you"

"Awww. Let's go do that homework before mom comes back"

I got to admit, Seeing all my kids get along is the best feeling I ever felt. Even better than getting The Nexus out of me and John's way.

After an hour Brooke fell asleep, Dylan and Yana talked and well bond as siblings and Im guessing they're talking about Jake or Jordine.

"Honey let's go!" Hayley came in I immediately signal her to be quiet. Her eyes fell on Dylan and Yana who hadn't notice her walk in.

"Guys get in the car. Yana take charge here's the keys" I gave her the keys and left

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing really they're just bonding that's all"

My phone suddenly rang...

"hello?" I asked

"Is this Randy Orton?" the man from the other line said

"Yeah this is him. How may I help you?"

"this is Tyler Marshall and Im your cousin"

"That's quite impossible My only Aunt is Aunt Kyala and she died with her husband. How?"

"Im the son of Kyala Orton- Marshall. Me and Justin stayed home with my grand parents."

"Again how can it happen? and why didn't I know that Aunt Kyala died?"

"It's quite simple she left the Orton household because his dad doesn't approve my dad"

"Uncle Zach Marshall?"

"Yes"

"What do you want?"

"I would like to ask for your help. I want to have a developmental contract in WWE"

"That's easy for me to do but what can you do that can impress Vince?"

"Im enlisted into the Marine Corps and served seven years. Retiring as a Staff Sergeant I then ventured in to the world of Mixed Martial Arts in which I only spent a few months because I knew it wasn't my passion. My passion was professional wrestling. So I called you up and ask if I could get a developmental contract."

"Alright I'll do what I can meet me in St. Louis and I'll introduce you to my dad. Im sure he'll be thrilled to see you. Grand dad's last wish is to see Aunt Kyala but he didn't have a chance to see her"

"Okay. Where exactly is your dad's house?"

"Florissant, Missouri. It's somewhere there just ask the guards I'll tell them you'll be coming. Bring your family with you"

"I have no family now. My wife and kids died when I was away"

"Im sorry to hear that"

"Randy darling let's go" Hayley called out

"Alright I'll be there in a few" I told her hugging her

"Tyler I need to go now I'll do my best in landing you a contract. We'll talk further. How about you go to dad's house this friday?"

"Sounds good"

"Alright"

We hang up and went in my car

**Hayley's POV**

Randy went in the car.

"Baby who's that?"

"My cousin"

"who?"

"Tyler"

"I never knew him"

"Neither did I. Apparently he's one of the sons of Aunt Kyala"

"Your aunt that left grand pa's house?"

"Yes"

"What does he want?"

"He's asking for help. He wants a contract in the WWE"

"What did you say?"

"i said I'll do what I can for family"

"Mom sorry to interrupt but we kinda want to go home. Me and Dyl has a lot more to talk about" Yana told us

"Alright"

WE drove off and went to our house.

**A/N All right there goes the new chappie. By the way Tyler Marshall is an OC of zanexproductions. Catch him in Zane's story No Longer Undestructable where my OC Hayley will appear. **

**Folks Im really really disappointed because you guys hasn't been giving me any reviews for the past 3 chapters. Please Review. **

**xoxo,**

**Vipress  
**


	37. Attention!

_**Hey Guys I made another tiny mistake I forgot to mention. Hayley was supposed to have triplets but then one of her babies died. It lived for a couple of days but then died because her immune system is weak. She was beautiful she looks like an angel and now an Angel. Like her Aunt, Sabrina is now in heaven with the Angels and God the Father. They all cried but they accepted the fact that she's gone and wont come back.**_

_**Sorry for the confusion again hahahahhahah**_

_**Stay tune for the next Chapter...**_

_**It will be amazing**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**nixieÜ**_


	38. Thank you, Good bye, i love you

**This is the Last Chapter of Twist of Fate Book 1 and the start of Twist of Fate: A Whole New Kind of Legacy**

_**May 26, 2034**_

_"Sab... Its been exactly 25 years since you left us. I have been happy with my Life. I married Randy Orton had an adorable Step Daughter Yana. 3 kids of my own I named Dylan, Brooke and Keith. They are the most amazing kids I ever had. I wish you can be here to experience it with me. I miss you. I named one of the triplets after you... I decided to name her Sabrina Nera Orton. She sadly died couple of days after her birth. You are one of my inspirations in succeeding. My daugther is with you now. Like her aunt, Sabby is in heaven with the Angels and God. We miss her so much but we know she's in a better place now. I accepted her death badly but what can I do. She was only lend to me. Take good care of her give her the life she didn't have here in earth. I love you Sabrina Moore Hardy, More than my life. I never thought that I will get over you being gone. Youre now with Mom, Dad, Grand pa and Grand Ma. When you see Daddy in heaven tell him I love him so much and that I appreciate what he did for me and my family. Tell him Im sorry that Im not there when he died. I miss you all and I hope to see you when my time comes. Time heal the wounds and God gave me Randy. To be my strength, my shield and my protector. He became Sabrina Moore V.2 only in Male version. hahaha. I miss the times we laugh together. Like when we piss Matt and Jeff. I really wish youre here. To see your beautiful and handsome nieces and nephew. To be here to enjoy success in the WWE like we always dream. I hope you're there on my wedding, my annieversaries and most importantly the day I won my first ever Title. All of that are dedicated to you Sab. I dedicate everything I do in you. I know its already years but I regret the day you die. I know its my fault and somehow Matt is right. I just wish youre here. I love you SABRINA MOORE HARDY forever and ever till the last days of my life I love you" I cried as I stared on her grave. Hers is beside Mom, Dad, Grand ma and Grand Pa._

"Babe! Let's go the kids are waiting for us." Randy called out.

I left the flower on her grave.

"Go ahead I'll be there in a sec"  
I told her as Randy went to the car.

_"Goodbye Sab. I miss you" I whispered. The wind blew as I heard Sabrina's Voice._

_"Goodbye Hayley I miss you too. Live your life and we're all waiting for you here. I'll take care of your daughter. and you did a good job raising your children. I love you and kiss Matt and Jeff for me and always make them feel Love" I closed my eyes and cried. On the way to the car I was still crying. Randy and the kids were looking at me and wondering why im crying._

"Babe what's wrong?" Randy asked as he put his hand over mine.

"Nothing. Finally I had peace. I just said goodbye to Sab and baby Sabby. Our baby who did not experience life"

Randy hugged me and so are the kids.

"It's gonna be okay. Sab is looking at us and I know she's happy on what she's seeing. I know she'll want you to move on and Carry on with your life."

"i know. I have you and the kids so I have nothing to worry about"

_Sab... Thank you for everything..._

_**Sabrina Moore Hardy**_

_** A Good Sister and Loving daughter...**_  
__

_**May 26, 2009**_

**A/N The End of Book 1. Book 2 will also be in this story but it's gonna start next chappy.**

**Thank you very Much to everyone who read this story.**

**xoxo,**  
**nixieÜ**


	39. Gracias, Adios, Te Amo!

**This chappy is An accreditation to all the reviewers of this story...**

**ExtremexEnigma21**

**Sonib89**

**Happygolucky103**

**bathpinkdog**

**barnsley gal 09**

**ashmarie**

**.SwantonflyinVipers**

**zaneXproductions**

**SimplyPriceless2012**

**DashingFan**

**Dashing RKOwned**

**viperbarrettgirl86**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**

**Thanks guys. Without your help I couldnt have done this. Thank you for all the ideas, your time in making reviews and comments. All of it is appreciated. Thank you for taking time in reading this story.  
**

**To those who read this story that is not mentioned, thanks as well. I wish that you guys enjoy this. Im now working full time on my stories. Please check out my other story "Have Faith in Fate".**

**In every language thank you very much and i love you.**

**Im very much hoping to see you guys again.  
**

**xtrishnjeffeverx**


End file.
